I Like Hate Him
by Aiabess
Summary: O que Kyou fará após beijar Yuki e descobrir que a idéia de têlo por uma segunda vez em seus braços não o deixa em paz? Será que é tão difícil para o neko admitir que possa sentir algo além de ódio pelo primo? SLASH YxK
1. I Like Hate Him

**Título: **_I Like Hate Him _

**Autor: **_basketcases02 _

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer**_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

**Notas da Tradutora: **_Eu preferi não traduzir o título porque achei que ficaria estranho postar uma história intitulada "Eu adoro odiá-lo!", mas se vocês preferirem que eu o traduza também me dêem um toque e terei todo o prazer em atendê-los. Espero que se divirtam assim como eu me divertir lendo essa fanfic, afinal não é todo dia que podemos encontrar facilmente uma história do shipper Yuki/Kyou dando sopa por aí! Hehehehe!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_I Like Hating Him _**

Na nota que havia sido pregada na porta estava escrito, "Venham para a casa do Hatori assim que vocês chegarem da escola. É uma emergência!"

"Eu gostaria que Shigure tivesse sido mais específico." Kyou disse para si mesmo, enquanto ele, Tohru e Yuki se aproximavam da propriedade dos Sohma.

Tohru assentiu tristemente. "Espero que ninguém tenha se machucado."

"Eu tenho certeza de que está tudo bem," Yuki a consolou com a voz trêmula. Estar perto da Casa Principal sempre o deixava nervoso. Ele não se importava com o que acontecera, simplesmente não queria ser obrigado a ver Akito.

Eles foram recebidos na porta da frente da casa de Hatori por Shigure, que os apressou a subir a escada que dava para o segundo andar.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" Kyou perguntou. E foi aí que ele notou os olhos vermelhos de Shigure.

"O que há de errado?" Tohru questionou colocando uma mão num dos ombros do homem mais velho.

"É o Aaya, ele está terrivelmente ferido."

"Oh, não!" Tohru exclamou. "Oh, Yuki, eu sinto muito."

"Porque eu deveria me importar com isso?" Yuki questionou cauteloso.

Shigure o agarrou pelo colarinho. "Ele é seu irmão quer você queira ou não. Certamente sua aversão a ele não pode ir tão longe a ponto de você ser tão insensível numa situação como essa.", disse finalmente soltando-o no chão.

"Hey, dê um tempo a ele." Surpreendentemente foi Kyou que veio em defesa do rato. "Ayame nunca se importou com Yuki quando alguma vez ele se feriu. Então porque ele deveria se importar com ele agora?"

"Cale a boca, seu gato estúpido." Yuki disse ácido, fazendo com que Kyou ficasse vermelho de raiva. "Shigure está certo. Ayame é meu irmão, é minha obrigação preocupar-me com ele."

"Seu rato maldito!" Kyou bufou enquanto o seguia para dentro do quarto de Hatori.

Yuki e Shigure entraram no quarto deixando Tohru e Kyou parados no umbral. Dentro do recinto eles puderam ver Hatori reforçando as bandagens de Ayame, ele estava horrível. Yuki caminhou exitante até o lado da cama onde seu irmão estava. Ayame estava coberto de hematomas e suas feições estavam pálidas, seu olhar sempre vivo agora demonstrava tédio e falta de vitalidade.

"O que aconteceu com ele?" Kyou perguntou, chocado com o estado do primo.

"Akito," Shigure respondeu simplesmente.

"Oh, não, pobre Ayame." Tohru cobriu sua face com as próprias mãos e começou a chorar suavemente.

Ayame abriu um meio sorriso para seu irmão. "Yuki, você veio!"

Yuki meramente assentiu. Ele havia congelado de medo ao ouvir o nome de Akito.

"O que diabos ele fez a Akito?" Kyou perguntou.

"Ele tentou proteger Yuki." Hatori respondeu continuando a enfaixar o corpo machucado de Ayame. "Akito queria que Yuki gastasse mais do seu tempo livre com ele, e este idiota tentou convencê-lo do contrário."

Shigure meneou a cabeça. "Ele deveria ter esperado por mim. Eu sei como negociar com Akito."

"Mas Akito não está terrivelmente doente?" Tohru choramingou. "Como ele conseguiu machucar tanto Ayame?"

"Com uma barra de metal," Shigure respondeu.

"Com sorte eu consegui cobrir meu rosto," Ayame disse com orgulho, "Mas rapidamente meu corpo se enfraqueceu e eu me transformei."

"E ainda bem que você se transformou de volta. Seria muito difícil localizar as regiões feridas se você tivesse permanecido na sua forma de cobra. Eu fiquei muito preocupado, Aaya." Hatori o beijou na testa.

"Tsc, tsc, Haa-san, contenha-se. Nada de coisas pervertidas até que o paciente esteja plenamente recuperado." Shigure disse com uma risadinha.

"Francamente, Shigure, sua mente poluída nunca deixa de me surpreender," Hatori retrucou de forma seca.

E foi neste instante, segurando uma das mãos do irmão entre as suas que Yuki conseguiu dizer alguma coisa. "Você fez isso por mim. Eu não sei o que dizer."

Ayame suspirou de forma contente expondo sua afeição pelo irmão, e seus olhos cintilaram ligeiramente. "Bem, Yuki, você poderia me ajudar com um pequeno problema!"

"Qualquer coisa," Yuki respondeu sem hesitar.

"Eu preciso de alguém para cuidar da minha loja durante minha recuperação. Minha assistente está fora da cidade e essa semana será super movimentada. Eu preciso de alguém para limpar toda a loja e para receber o fotógrafo que irá aparecer lá neste sábado." Ayame encarou o irmão nos olhos.

Yuki pôde sentir seu estômago afundar alguns centímetros, mas ele havia dado sua palavra. "Okay." Ele disse de forma relutante.

"Oh, Yuki, você é o melhor. Eu estava tão preocupado achando que tudo estaria arruinado. Hatori disse que eu somente poderia voltar a trabalhar após no mínimo uma semana de descanso e agora com sua ajuda eu posso apenas me preocupar em ficar melhor. Espero que você venha me visitar todos os dias para pegar algumas instruções e é claro, para me ver também. Oh, e você provavelmente irá precisar de ajuda!"

Yuki se voltou para Shigure. "Oh, não olhe para mim, eu prometi não sair do lado de Aya até que eu tenha conseguido trazê-lo de volta a vida com o poder do meu eterno amor. "

"Oh, Gure, você é tão romântico." Ayame soltou uma risadinha sentindo um pouco de dor pelo esforço.

"Cuidado, amor." Shigure se moveu na direção de Ayame, acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar, e beijando-o na boca por um bom tempo.

"Vocês não tem pudor, não?" Kyou gritou. "Eu sempre soube o que vocês três fazem por trás das portas. Não preciso presenciar nada para acreditar."

Tohru corou descontroladamente. "Oh céus, vocês três certamente são muito unidos. Ayame tem muita sorte por ter ao seu redor pessoas que o amem tanto …hehe."

Kyou deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado, e Yuki levou as mãos a cabeça envergonhado.

"Eu acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa, Yuki." Ayame se ajeitou numa posição mais confortável. "Neste Sábado o fotógrafo da revista espera poder fotografar quatro modelos."

"Modelos?", Yuki estava horrorizado.

"Sim," Ayame respondeu. "Era para eu ser um deles. Mine teve que ir para a cidade no último momento então eu estava procurando por um substituto."

"Então quais são os outros dois?" Yuki perguntou.

"Eles também não poderão comparecer." Hatori disse de forma significativa.

"Sim, realmente," Shigure concordando com ele.

"Oh, querido," Ayame exclamou. "Eu acho que terei que deixar a responsabilidade de procurar por outros três modelos em suas mãos."

Yuki corou ao se imaginar mais uma vez dentro de um vestido.

"Eu irei te ajudar," Tohru se voluntariou animada.

"Obrigado, Miss Honda." Yuki sorriu grato.

"Oh, inferno, Eu irei ajudá-lo também," Kyou se pronunciou, fazendo com que todos no quarto se calassem.

"O quê?" ele perguntou. "Eu só terei que experimetar algumas roupas. O que quê tem nisso? Eu não tenho jeito para modelo?"

"Não é exatamente isso." Ayame sorriu travesso. "Eu acho que você é perfeito para o trabalho."

"Oh, querido, eu me esqueci," Tohru suspirou. "Kyou-kun nunca visitou a loja de Ayame."

"E?" Kyou estava se sentindo cada vez mais irritado ao pensar que estava sendo deixado de lado em alguma tipo de brincadeirinha.

Yuki lhe deu um sorriso afetado. "Eu acho que isso nos deixa com três modelos a disposição, e quando eu chegar em casa ligarei em busca de um quarto."

* * *

**N/T: **_A primeira vez que li este cap. imaginei o quanto o Kyou iria sofrer. Imaginem, aquelas roupinhas fofinhas do Aya, cheia de babadinhos... e o massa é que o neko tá jurando que vai vestir algo masculino. Tsk, tsk! Esse povo judia demais dele! hehehehe_

_ Bem, quem vcs acham que será o quarto modelo? Num é muito difícil de prever, certo? Mas próximo capítulo as coisas já começam a esquentar!_

_Esperam que tenham gostado deste início, foi só pra dar o gostinho msm! xD  
_


	2. A Roupa Faz o Homem

**_I Like Hating Him:_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

**A Roupa Faz o Homem **

"Que lugar é este?" Kyou perguntou olhando toda a extensão da loja de Ayame repleta de mostradores com vestidos, fantasias e lingeries. Na parte da frente ficavam os produtos fabricados e alguns feitos a mão, mas era na parte detrás onde Ayame mantinha seus pedidos especiais.

Faltava um dia para que a suposta revista aparecesse para tirar fotos da loja e dos modelos. Yuki e Tohru haviam decidido que não era uma boa idéia trazer Kyou para conhecer a loja tão cedo, portanto os dois acabaram ficando responsáveis por toda a limpeza e arrumação.

"Os negócios do meu irmão envolvem transformar as fantasias masculinas em realidade, " Yuki respondeu.

Kyou riu enquanto passava a mão no laço de um negligee**(1)** preto. "Isso sempre foi muito óbvio. Então, qual é mesmo o nome da revista que irá tirar as fotos?"

"Eu não me lembro," Yuki disse rapidamente, decidindo que o título _Drag Queens_ iria assustar bastante Kyou.

"Então a onde está a seção masculina?" Kyou questionou casualmente.

Tohru soltou uma gargalhada nervosa.

"Você está diante dela." Yuki retrucou com cuidado.

Os olhos de Kyou se arregalaram de surpresa. "Inferno, não!" Ele começou a se mover em direção a porta da frente.

Yuki o empurrou contra um mostrador repleto de roupas, fazendo algumas delas caírem, e disse entredentes, "Escute aqui, seu gato estúpido, você ofereceu seus serviços. Eu estou gostando disso tudo tanto quanto você, mas o meu irmão está hospitalizado, todo ferido, e eu não permitirei que você me deixe na mão."

"Seu irmão é mais anormal do que eu imaginava," Kyou vociferou, e Yuki moveu o braço para trás preparando o punho para pulverizar a face do primo.

"Sohma-san, pare!" Tohru pediu quase chorando. "Por favor, pare."

Yuki abaixou seu punho lentamente.

"Eu não tive a intenção de chamá-lo de aberração." Kyou disse de forma rápida. "Eu só fiquei irritado por descobrir… você sabe."

Yuki apenas concordou em resposta.

"Então a onde está o meu maldito vestido?" Kyou perguntou resignando-se com sua futura humilhação.

Tohru sorriu de forma brilhante. "Me deixem experimentar o meu vestido primeiro, afinal eu tenho que ir para o trabalho, e depois de prová-lo poderei ajudá-los com tranqüilidade a escolher a maquiagem. Pensem nessa noite como um grande ensaio. E eu virei para cá ver como vocês dois estão se saindo quando eu conseguir arranjar um tempo livre no serviço."

"Maquiagem?" Kyou gemeu.

"Yep," Yuki confirmou. "Um pedido do meu irmão."

Kyou apenas suspirou raivoso.

Os dois garotos se escoraram na parede em silêncio, ambos com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Após dez minutos Tohru emergiu em frente aos provadores fazendo com que eles engasgassem.

"Wow," Kyou exclamou sem fôlego.

"Miss Honda…você está… linda," Yuki elogiou.

Ela estava vestindo um vestido muito simples de amarrar nas costas, mas o corte aderia a sua figura perfeitamente, destacando as regiões certas do seu corpo. Em sua cabeça ela colocara uma pequena tiara acompanhada de um véu.

"Você realmente acha isso?" ela perguntou girando em frente ao espelho lançando seu cabelo marrom para um lado. "Quero dizer, eu acho que me caiu bem, mas será que não está um pouco exagerado, não?"

"Está perfeito," Kyou respondeu. E então acrescentou nervoso "Eu imagino quais foram às outras roupas que Ayame deixou a nossa disposição."

"Oh, eu dei uma pequena olhada e já escolhi as de vocês," Tohru respondeu, "Eu espero que não se importem. Ayame deixou quatro vestidos para serem usados nas fotos e eu também pequei com ele algumas dicas de como a maquiagem e o cabelo deveriam ser arrumados."

"Eu tenho certeza de que você fez um bom trabalho, Miss Honda." Yuki sorriu para ela.

"Eu espero que sim, porque se algum dos dois não gostar do vestido que escolhi, apenas me avisem para que eu possa trocar por outro.", ela disse corando.

"Eu tenho certeza de que irei amar qualquer coisa que você tenha escolhido para mim!", Kyou respondeu.

* * *

"Que roupa horrorosa," Kyou gritou no provador ao lado do qual Yuki estava. "Porque demônios eu tenho que vestir essa coisa?"

"Tenho certeza de que a minha roupa não é nenhum pouco melhor que a sua!", Yuki retrucou.

"Como seu irmão está?" Kyou perguntou.

"Ele está bem melhor. Hatori disse que é fantástica a forma com que ele está se recuperando."

"Ótimo," Kyou respondeu. "Dessa forma eu não me sentirei mal por espancá-lo até a morte."

Kyou olhou para si mesmo no espelho. Ele tinha a boca pintada com um batom vermelho, acompanhado de um blush alaranjado e uma sombra marrom. Acrescentando o vestido a tudo isso ele estava se parecendo com uma prostituta. "Eu nunca irei sair deste provador!", ele grunhiu.

"Eu também não quero sair daqui," Yuki resmungou, "Mas nós temos que fazer isso. Okay, façamos o seguinte, eu irei contar até três: um... dois... três."

Kyou abriu a porta, saindo do cubículo tropeçando no cadarço das botas não sabendo se manter de pé em cima delas.

Yuki apertou os próprios lábios tentando não rir. "Cale a boca!", Kyou gritou, "Eu não sei como ajeitar essas malditas coisas."

"Obviamente," Yuki respondeu olhando para toda a bagunça que ele fizera com as fitas e laços da roupa. E foi aí que Kyou olhou para cima e finalmente viu Yuki. Ele vestia um vestido de verão cor lavanda, acompanhado de uma cinta e com um decote reto. A saia era rodada e bufante, de comprimento até os joelhos. Nos pés ele calçava uma sandália branca de salto. O vestido combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos, sendo complementado com a cor escura de seus cabelos acinzentados. Kyou odiou ter notado isso, mas Yuki estava extremamente bonito.

Yuki ajudou Kyou com suas botas, ajeitando o cadarço em torno de seus tornozelos cobertos e amarrando-o num laço. "Como as mulheres conseguem andar nessas coisas?", ele perguntou enquanto Yuki terminava o que fazia.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados ignorou sua pergunta e começou a arrumar seu corpete**(2)** negro de couro. Yuki o ajudou a ser mover um pouco para direita dentro da roupa enquanto começava a amarrá-la na frente, dando oportunidade para que o gato analisa-se sua face. Tohru havia escolhido uma maquiagem suave para ele, que encaixava perfeitamente com sua pele pálida, deixando-o mais bonito que o usual.

"O quê?" o rato perguntou irritado após terminar de ajeitar a roupa do primo.

"Vocês está se parecendo mais com uma garota do que normal." As faces de Kyou coraram significativamente.

Yuki agarrou-o pelos ombros e o aproximou do espelho. Kyou mal pode acreditar no que seus olhos viram. Ele estava se parecendo com uma moça. Seu corsete negro estava amarrado de forma eficiente por uma fita, sendo curto o bastante para deixar amostra parte da sua musculatura abdominal. A pequena minissaia que ele vestia era minúscula, deixando visível de forma obscena parte da sua pele entre a saia e as botas.

Yuki lhe mostrou uma feição divertida antes de dizer, "Adivinhe só, dessa vez eu não sou o único que está se parecendo com uma garota, sexy não acha?"

"Cale a boca," Kyou rosnou, "Eu nunca serei tão afeminado quanto você." E ele se virou para golpeá-lo, o que se mostrou impossível por causa das botas, fazendo-o cair instantaneamente nos braços de Yuki com seu queixo repousando num dos ombros do primo. "Sapatos estúpidos!"

Para sua surpresa Yuki passou os braços ao seu redor, e mais inesperado ainda foi o fato de que ele não tentou se afastar. Era tão rara às vezes em que recebia um abraço que ele se viu apreciando o calor daquele gesto.

"Kyou?" Yuki chamou.

"Sim?" Pensando melhor sobre o assunto Tohru já havia se aproximado o suficiente deles para que pudessem imaginar como era seu corpo, então se Kyou simplesmente fechasse os olhos ele sabia que poderia imaginar estar sendo abraçado por ela.

"Você já imaginou como seria abraçar uma mulher de verdade?"

Kyou riu. "Você quer dizer, além da Kagura?"

"Esqueça." Yuki suspirou suavemente. "No final das contas você tem a ela." E começou a afastá-lo.

Por motivos que nem mesmo Kyou soube, ele colocou seus braços ao redor de Yuki e o trouxe para mais perto de si. "Eu me pergunto se seria igual a abraçar Tohru," ele murmurou de forma suave, " e eu tenho certeza de que você já se perguntou sobre isso também."

Yuki se inclinou para trás para que pudesse encarar Kyou. Kyou viu sua própria dor e agonia refletidas nos olhos violetas de Yuki e por breves instantes ele notou que ele não odiava o primo, ele o compreendia. E antes mesmo que qualquer um dos dois se desse conta do que acontecia, seus lábios se encontraram num beijo terno.

Kyou sentiu a euforia do primeiro beijo. Os lábios de Yuki se mostravam surpreendentemente macios contra os seus. Seu estômago pareceu se revirar quando Yuki trilhou um caminho com os dedos em suas costas e isso o fez entreabrir os lábios com suavidade, permitindo que o outro tivesse acesso a sua boca. O rapaz de cabelos prateados passou a língua ao longo dos seus dentes e no céu da sua boca, fazendo com que a respiração do gato ficasse mais rápida, e enquanto isso ele fazia com que sua língua se encontrasse com a de Yuki, também começando a explorar a boca do primo, fazendo com que o outro garoto mergulha-se as mãos em seus cabelos aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Yuki puxou seus fios avermelhados, mas ele não se importou, e mordeu com cuidado o lábio inferior do primo empurrando-o contra o espelho. Os quadris de ambos se chocaram fazendo com que eles engasgassem de surpresa e neste instante Kyou começou a erguer parte do vestido de Yuki, esperando remover as barreiras de tecido entre eles.

"Yuki…" uma voz baixa e triste soou atrás deles.

Kyou o empurrou e se virou com horror."Haru! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O quarto modelo," Yuki suspirou. "Haru, está tudo bem!"

White Haru e Black Haru batalhavam dentro da mente do rapaz, e estava óbvio tanto para Yuki quanto para Kyou qual deles venceria.

* * *

**N/T: **Hi, hi! Eu fico pensando... Porque diabos esses americanos não usam pronomes? Francamente, esse capítulo foi um sufoco. Tive que queimar alguns neurônios para evitar repetições de nomes! Fazer o que, né? Mas e aí, como vocês estão? Gostaram do capítulo? Como podem ver aconteceram algumas coisinhas realmente interessantes... foi só eu... mas vocês também não acharam que esse beijo do Kyou e do Yuki foi algo realmente quente? Como diria a sabedoria popular e inútil: "Arranjem um quarto!" rs. De qualquer forma é agora que a vaca vai literalmente pro brejo! Ah, mas eu adoro as aparições do Haru, ele sempre deixa as coisas mais terríveis do que estavam antes, e também, eu nunca vou esquecer a cena do anime em que eu jurava que ele ia aparecer montado numa moto, e na realidade ele estava pilotando era uma bicicleta... com cestinha ainda por cima! Comédia! trelas Ah, mas espero que vocês tenham se divertido. A continuação há de vir... não se preocupem! Portanto deixem reviews... reviews...

**(1) Negligee –** uma espécie de roupão de seda... hehehehe! Ai vocês se lembram daquelas meia calças três por quatro ligadas por tirinhas a parte de baixo da lingerie! Tinha que ser coisa do Aya! ¬¬

**(2) Corpete – **o dicionário define como blusa ajustada ao corpo e que não ultrapassa a cintura, mas para ajudar vocês a visualizarem um pouco... vocês se lembram dos vestidos que aparecem em filmes de época, aqueles em que a pessoa quase morre sufocada? Então, a parte de cima dele, que geralmente se usa para, como posso dizer, emagrecer a pessoa, é o corpete, que pode ser amarrado atrás ou na frente.


	3. Vaca Brava

**_I Like Hating Him: _**

**Vaca Brava **

Kyou se distanciou de Yuki o quanto lhe foi possível calçando aquelas malditas botas. Ele sabia que Haru tentaria iniciar uma briga, e com aquela roupa era impossível para ele defender-se apropriadamente.

Yuki se posicionou entre Kyou e Black Haru.

"Tentando proteger seu namorado?" Haru sibilou. "E antes que eu me esqueça, belo vestido." E de repente ele agarrou Yuki pelos ombros e lhe beijou furiosamente. "Você é meu e de mais ninguém.", ele resmungou enquanto se afastava.

Os olhos de Kyou se arregalaram de surpresa. Desde quando Yuki e Haru estavam juntos? O rato lhe parecera bem experiente com beijos. E os pensamentos dele seguiram por outro caminho. _E se eu não beijo suficientemente bem? _"Mas que inferno!", ele exclamou alto. O problema ali não era a sua inexperiência, e sim o fato de que ele tinha beijado Yuki.

"Você não me disse que tinha seguido em frente, Haru?", Yuki começou a dizer. "Que você estava envolvido com uma misteriosa garota?"

"Isso não quer dizer que eu irei permitir que você saia com este bastardo!". Haru exclamou jogando um punhado de roupas no chão para logo depois se virar na direção de Kyou.

"Hey, não olhe para _mim_! Foi tudo culpa deste maldito rato! Foi ele quem começou!"

Yuki ruborizou e estreitou os olhos. "Tanto faz, Kyou, mas com o que você estava fazendo com o meu vestido, definitivamente você tinha claras intenções de _terminar _o que ficou inacabado."

Kyou voou na direção de Yuki, mas foi interceptado por Haru que o jogou na direção da parede, para depois começar a acertar o que estava ao seu alcance.

Kyou assistiu recostado na parede Yuki manejar Haru, fazendo-o se acalmar e começando a afagar suavemente seus cabelos. Por alguma razão isso tirou Kyou do sério. Porque aquele rato simplesmente não chutava aquele idiota para fora da loja?

Yuki beijou o topo da cabeça do primo e sussurrou algumas palavras que Kyou não conseguiu ouvir. "Yuki...", a voz macia obviamente pertencente ao White Haru. "Me desculpe." , ele se virou e afundou a cabeça no ombro de Yuki

"Está tudo bem." Yuki continuou a correr os dedos pelos cabelos negros e brancos do rapaz. "Eu sei que não foi sua culpa."

000

"Oh, não, o que aconteceu?" a voz de Tohru soou da porta de entrada da parte de trás da loja. Ela observava a cena com horror. Todo o local estava de pernas para o ar, fazendo pouco caso de todo o trabalho que ela e Yuki tinha tido para arrumar o local. Ela notou também que o batom vermelho de Kyou estava espalhado ao redor dos lábios de Yuki, mas não sabia exatamente como decifrar isso.

"Esse rato maldito despertou o Black Haru," Kyou respondeu.

"Hmph." Yuki lançou um olhar raivoso na direção do primo, mas não argumentou.

Haru abriu um sorriso de desculpas para Tohru antes de envolver Yuki em seus braços. "Eu te perdoou!", ele disse dando um suave beijo na bochecha do primo.

"Me solte," Yuki disse quietamente, mas sem fazer nenhum gesto para afastá-lo.

"Eu acho que ligarei para o trabalho dizendo que não posso voltar."

"Não," os três rapazes disseram em uníssono.

"Eu arrumarei tudo," Haru anunciou.

"E nós iremos ajudá-lo." Yuki complementou.

"Nós?" Kyou cruzou os braços, mas acabou concordando em submissão aos olhares assassinos de Yuki e Haru.

Tohru abriu-lhes um sorriso agradecido. Ela realmente precisa do dinheiro que ganhava à custa de seu serviço. "Obrigada," ela disse. "Kyou-kun e Sohma-kun, vocês dois estão tão lindos. Eu mal posso esperar para que Hatsuharu se vista também. Eu sei que ele ficará simplesmente adorável."

Haru teve a decência de se mostrar horrorizado.

000

"Agradeço aos céus por tudo ter terminado" Kyou disse para Yuki enquanto caminhavam juntos ao entardecer para casa, após terminarem de ajeitar a loja. Haviam tido sorte por Haru ter conseguido permanecer o tempo todo na sua personalidade mais pacífica e pelo fato dele não ter tornado a mencionar nada sobre o que acontecera antes.

"Nossas obrigações ainda não acabaram." Yuki lhe relembrou. "Amanhã teremos que posar para as fotos."

Kyou ignorou o que o primo disse. "Então você e o Haru, huh? Eu sempre pensei que você provavelmente fosse bicha. Acho que você é mais parecido com o seu irmão do que eu..."

Kyou se viu dando passos para trás quando as mãos de Yuki foram parar em seu pescoço. "Escute, seu gato estúpido, eu me sinto culpado pelo o que aconteceu entre a gente, mas isso não significa que você pode descarregar sua insegurança em mim. Eu não sou bicha. Haru e eu podemos ter feito algumas coisas quando éramos jovens, mas não foi nada além do que eu e você fizemos hoje.", Yuki concluiu.

Os dois garotos estavam sentados na calçada para onde Yuki havia empurrado Kyou. O rato subitamente afundou o rosto nas mãos.

"Você está bem?" Kyou tocou cuidadosamente o braço do primo fazendo com que este afastasse sua mão.

"Eu não sou igual a ele. Eu estou apaixonado pela Tohru.", a voz de Yuki soava distante.

"É claro que você está," Kyou disse sem muita convicção, "e se você não tomar cuidado, seu rato maldito, eu irei ficar com ela primeiro."

Isso fez com que Yuki o olhasse nos olhos de forma fria. "_Você,_ como? Você irá tentar entrar no coração dela a força? Ou talvez ela venha a gostar da sua maravilhosa personalidade!"

"Agora você foi longe demais!" Kyou grunhiu ficando de pé.

Os dois como sempre começaram a lutar, Yuki venceu, e novamente estava tudo bem com o mundo.

Ambos tinham um pequeno sorriso no rosto quando já se aproximavam de casa.

"Uh… posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Kyou questionou cuidadosamente, ele tinha que saber a resposta para aquela dúvida que insistia em martelar na sua cabeça.

"Sim?" Yuki estava irritado por ter seus pensamentos interrompidos.

"Eu... quero dizer... eu...?" Kyou corou envergonhado e chutou o ar. " Maldição, apenas esqueça."

Os olhos de Yuki ficaram nublados. "Você quer saber se você beija bem?"

Kyou sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. "Bem..."

"Você é um gato tão burro!" Yuki respondeu correndo para dentro da casa, subindo as escadas e se enfurnando em seu quarto. Ele bateu a porta com força e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, rindo.

Kyou não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Ele continuava se lembrando da sensação dos lábios de Yuki contra os seus. "Maldito rato!", ele murmurou alto. Seu primeiro verdadeiro beijo havia sido com Yuki, e pior que isso, Yuki tinha mais experiência do que ele. Ele não podia evitar de pensar que secretamente o primo estava se divertindo as suas custas. Kyou se debateu na cama e ficou se revirando nela à noite.

**N/T: **_Precisa comentar? Hehehehe! Será que Yuki está se divertindo as custas de Kyou, será? Hauhauahaua! Será que Haru é uma verdadeira vassorinha? Será? Heim, heim, heim! rs_

_ Deixem reviews, digam o que acham! .!  
_


	4. Indo Longe Demais

**_I Like Hating Him: _**

**Indo Longe Demais  
**

"Ora, ora. Essas fotos estão adoráveis." Ayame soltou uma risadinha segurando uma cópia da revista _Drag Queens._

"Olhe, Kyou, você e o Haa-chan estão na capa." Shigure estava sentado na cama ao lado de Aya. Tohru e Yuki estavam de pé atrás deles, e Kyou estava sentado em uma cadeira num canto qualquer.

"Eu não quero ver isso," Kyou respondeu.

Ele se lembrava do vestido de Haru. Havia sido um escandaloso e curto uniforme de empregada francesa, com direito a avental preto e espanador. Até mesmo Kyou vira o quanto ele ficara bonito, e pelo olhar na face de Yuki ele havia notado isso também, o que por alguma razão tirou Kyou do sério.

Os fotógrafos haviam pedido para que ele e Haru ficassem lado a lado e olhassem de forma sensual para a câmera. Kyou estava curioso para saber como havia ficado a foto, mas não admitiria isso.

"Você e Haru poderiam facilmente se passar por lésbicas.", Shigure acrescentou olhando para ele, fazendo com que Kyou revira-se os olhos. "O que você acha Tohru?"

"Hum, claro, eles estão muito fofos," ela respondeu.

"Eu acho que nós todos estamos ridículos," Yuki disse enquanto Shigure voltava a prestar atenção no artigo da loja de Ayame.

"Meu irmãozinho é tão lindo!" Ayame disse de forma arrebatada. Já faria três semanas que ele enfrentara Akito e ele vinha se recuperando muito bem. Ele ainda passava grande parte do tempo na cama de Hatori, o que para Kyou somente indicava que ele estava fingindo para todos que ainda não melhorara.

"Seu irmãozinho é um idiota com atestado de insanidade," Kyou murmurou do lugar onde estava, fazendo com que Yuki cruzasse os braços e lhe desse um longo e frio olhar, para que depois tornasse a prestar atenção na revista.

Os olhos do rato se alargaram. "O que eles fizeram com Honda-san?"

Shigure e Ayame caíram na gargalhada. Tohru olhou para a figura em questão. Seu queixo despencou alguns centímetros e ela também começou a rir enquanto Yuki continuava fitando a figura com uma expressão divertida.

Kyou pulou do lugar onde estava e roubou a revista de Shigure que continuava gargalhando. Ele procurou pela figura em questão. Na página aberta havia Yuki em seu vestido cor de lavanda. Kyou ignorou o frio em sua barriga e olhou para a foto na página oposta. O corpo pertencia a Tohru mais a cabeça definitivamente não.

Kyou riu. "Este é um corpo masculino bem avantajado."

Ayame piscou seus olhos. "Yeah, tenho certeza que homens de todos os lugares irão querer saber quais foram as cirurgias plásticas necessárias para chegar até este estado."

"Eu acho que ele é um homem bem apessoado," Tohru disse sorrindo. "Sua cabeça me parece muito mais bonita nesse vestido do que a minha."

Yuki e Kyou fizeram contato visual e sorriram pelo comentário de Tohru, e depois tornaram a se encararem só para desviarem os olhos em seguida.

"Porque eles não poderiam ter feito isso com todos nós?" Kyou gemeu. "Qualquer um serviria..."

"Oh, não seja idiota, seu gato estúpido," Yuki deu ao primo um olhar enfadado. "Eu duvido muito que alguém da nossa escola possa admitir que lê uma revista dessas."

Nesse instante Momiji surgiu na porta do quarto seguido por Hatori. "Vocês ficaram tão fofos.", ele exclamou pulando na direção de Tohru, se transformando em um coelho.

"Esqueça o que eu disse." Yuki balançou a cabeça.

* * *

Kyou e Yuki caminhavam em silêncio. Eles não haviam ficado sozinhos desde a noite em que tinham retornando juntos da loja de Ayame, e eles não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra entre si desde o momento em que deixaram Tohru no trabalho. A tensão entre eles naqueles dias estava atingindo graus insuportáveis e havia se tornado uma especialidade de ambos provocar um ao outro na frente de Tohru e Shigure. 

"Eu acho que ele melhorou." Yuki quebrou o silêncio. "Você não acha?"

Kyou encolheu os ombros, surpreso com o tom civilizado do primo e sua tentativa de iniciar uma pequena conversa. "Eu acho que ele está bem e que poderia muito bem parar de fingir que ainda precisa de ajuda para fazer tudo. É nojenta a forma com que ele usa a desculpa do acidente para ter Shigure e Hatori fazendo tudo o que ele deseja."

"Oh, verdade? Porque nós não tentamos descobrir como você se sentiria após ser espancado com uma barra de ferro, gato estúpido?" os olhos de Yuki se estreitaram.

"Eu espero que você não esteja me desafiando." Kyou o olhou de volta. Eles haviam parado de andar e começaram a se encarar. Yuki deu um passo na direção de Kyou. Não intimidado com isso Kyou o imitou. Os lábios deles estavam apenas a alguns centímetros de distância um do outro. O coração de Kyou começou a bater mais rápido quando ele sentiu a respiração de Yuki em sua face. O rato raproximou o rosto ainda mais para depois empurrar o primo se afastando. "Não vale a pena gastar meu tempo com você.", Yuki disse de forma desapaixonada.

"Eu te odeio," Kyou respondeu cerrando os punhos.

"Ótimo," Yuki retrucou. "Isso significa que você deveria me deixar em paz.", ele girou se afastando.

Kyou ferveu de raiva. Ser ignorado era muito pior do que ser odiado. Ele estava cansado de ver Yuki agindo como se fosse superior a ele. Ele não seria ignorado. Kyou pulou na direção de Yuki que gritou com surpresa. Kyou o atacou com tudo o que ele tinha: toda a raiva para com o rato do zodíaco, toda sua insatisfação pela indiferença de Yuki, e com toda a frustração e confusão que o beijo entre eles lhe causara. Mas ainda assim Kyou seu viu prensado em baixo de Yuki.

"Você nunca se cansa disso?" Um pequeno sorrisinho brincou nos lábios de Yuki. "Porque você simplesmente não desiste?"

Kyou estava mortificado por sentir lágrimas quentes de raiva em seus olhos. Kyou não chorava, nunca. Desistir? De sua única oportunidade de liberdade? Yuki só poderia estar louco. _Mas é claro, _ele se lembrou, _Yuki não sabe de nada. _Então ele fez a única coisa que poderia fazer nesta posição, ele ergueu a cabeça e o beijou. Os olhos de Yuki arregalaram-se de surpresa, mas não demorou muito para que ele começasse a corresponder. Desta vez a boca de ambos estavam com muito mais urgência, seus lábios e línguas colidiam-se famintos.

Yuki se deslocou um pouco para que assim pudesse ficar entre as pernas de Kyou, tendo liberdade para friccionar seu corpo contra o do primo. Kyou começou a respirar de forma pesada quando Yuki o provocou esfregando-se nele, e o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados soltou um gemido suave dentro da boca do primo. O corpo de Kyou queria continuar, mas sua mente já havia tomado uma decisão, fazendo-o colocar as envolventes sensações de lado, para logo em seguida morder o lábio inferior de Yuki da forma mais forte que conseguiu. Ele provou o gosto de sangue enquanto o primo choramingava e se afastava completamente dele. "O que diabos foi isso?", Yuki perguntou cobrindo a boca com a mão enquanto o sangue escorria por seu queixo.

A mistura de provocação com raiva impossibilitou que Kyou pensasse de forma inteligente para poder responder algo convincente. Ele não tinha certeza do porque de ter feito aquilo. Sua situação com Akito não mudaria se Yuki continuasse sempre a vencê-lo. Ele sentira a frustração corroendo-o por dentro e ele tivera vontade ferir Yuki - fazê-lo sentir alguma coisa diferente quando o visse. "Você é tão bicha!" a voz de Kyou soou extremamente fria. "Você fica excitado só de me ver. Deve ser por isso que você gosta tanto das nossas lutas."

Yuki o olhou amparando o lábio ferido, seus olhos perdidos e frios. Ele não tentou se defender, o que enfureceu Kyou.

Então Kyou sorriu de forma maldosa ao dizer as palavras que ele sabia que provocariam a reação que ele desejava. "E o que diabos você estava tentando fazer comigo? Algo que Akito te ensinou?"

* * *

Quando Kyou acordou ele não sabia onde estava, quem ele era, ou o que havia acontecido. Tudo o que ele sabia era que cada centímetro de seu corpo doía e que alguém estava segurando sua mão. Ele piscou um par de vezes na direção da garota adormecida na cadeira ao lado dele. A face dela estava manchada de lágrimas. Atrás dela, acordado, havia um garoto tão bonito que poderia se passar por alguém do sexo oposto. Ele também parecia ter estado chorando. Kyou apertou a própria mão antes de ficar inconsciente novamente. 

Ele ouviu vozes, mas seus olhos se recusavam a abrir. Ele conseguiu pegar partes da conversa das pessoas ao seu lado.

"A condição de Kyou é péssima… seu trauma principal foi na cabeça... Yuki, você não tem nenhuma idéia de quem..."

"Não." Veio a resposta, "…ele já estava assim quando eu o encontrei."

_Meu nome é Kyou, _ele se lembrou caindo logo em seguida numa bem-vinda ilusão.

Ele estivera sonhando sobre ele quando ouviu passos suaves. Ele estava quase que esperando ouvir a voz de uma garota, mas instantaneamente foi uma voz suave e masculina que ressoou em seus ouvidos.

"Você poderia simplesmente acordar, seu gato estúpido? Por favor, eu faria qualquer coisa para voltar atrás."

_Yuki, _Kyou lembrou-se repentinamente, _Yuki fizera aquilo._

"Eu não sei como confortá-la," Yuki continuou.

_Tohru. Eu amo ela._ A dor começou a sobrepor suas memórias, mas Kyou a ignorou.

"Eu odeio a mim mesmo porque eu simplesmente gosto dele.", o rapaz continuou passando a conversar consigo mesmo.

_Quem? _Kyou se perguntou. "Cale a boca, seu rato maldito, você está fazendo minha cabeça doer." Kyou disse fracamente.

Yuki deixou o quarto indo atrás de Hatori.

* * *

**N/T: **Aha! É agora que a coisa fica feia. O Yuki anda meio violento, não acham? Eu diria que isso é frustração sexual já que o Kyou não anda colaborando muito! Hehehe! De qualquer forma espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, os próximos serão mais movimentados ainda. Hum... quanto ao vestido da nosa querida "vaquinha", hauahauahua, empregada! Imaginem Haru de empregada... hehehe! Essa ficará para a história, principalmente com ele fazendo poses sexys ao lado de Kyou. Eu nem consego imaginar esses dois assim... com batom, sapato de salto-alto... hehehe! 

Ah, e obrigada pelas reviews, estou contente por vocês estarem gostando da fanfic.

Continuem lendo e comentando! Prometo atualizar o mais rápido possível!

Kissus


	5. Eu Deveria Mentir Para Você?

**_I Like Hating Him_**

**Eu Deveria Mentir Para Você?**

"Você esteve desacordado por alguns dias," Hatori explicou enquanto o checava. Já havia se passado muito tempo desde que falara com Yuki e ele vagamente se recordava do furacão de visitas que passara por ali. Havia tido Tohru que prontamente o transformara em um gato alaranjado quando tentara abraça-lo. Kagura que teve de ser segurada por diversos Sohma para evitar que ela o machucasse ainda mais, Shigure com suas brincadeirasbrutas e até mesmo Haru fez uma pequena aparição com uma expressão preocupada. Hatori não havia deixado ninguém ficar perto dele por muito tempo.

O único que Kyou não havia visto era Yuki, a causa de tudo isso. A cabeça dele continuava doendo, mas ele estava aliviado por poder tomar analgésicos agora que estava acordado.

Hatori cuidadosamente o tocou no ombro. "Seus machucados estão sarando. Você não teve nenhum osso quebrado, apenas bateu a cabeça. Você tem sorte de ter retido grande parte de sua memória. Eu suspeito que o que você não se lembra irá voltar logo. Você já foi capaz de recordar alguma coisa sobre a noite em que foi atacado?"

Kyou escutou uma respiração entrecortada na porta do quarto e olhou para cima só para ver Yuki parado ali. "Nada," ele mentiu, "Não tenho a mínima idéia do que aconteceu."

A face de Yuki encheu-se de alívio e Kyou teve vontade de bater nele, mas instantanemanete ele manteve a própria expressão passiva. Ele supunha o motivo para não ter visto Yuki desde que acordara pela primeira vez, o que provava que o rato estava morto de medo que ele contasse alguma coisa. Kyou sorriu para si mesmo, _isso pode ser divertido. _

Hatori olhou de Yuki para Kyou septicamente. "Você teve sorte, Kyou. Yuki foi quem o encontrou e o ajudou a tempo." Hatori fitou ambos mais uma vez antes de atravessar a porta para sair do quarto. "Não fique muito tempo, Yuki. Kyou precisa descançar."

Yuki saiu do umbral agora que Hatori não estava mais presente, transformando-se no centro da atenção de Kyou. "Olá," ele balbuciou, "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Estou todo dolorido," Kyou respondeu com sinceridade.

"Então você não se lembra?" Yuki se moveu para perto dele, os olhos escodendo seu sentimento de culpa.

_Fraqueza, _Kyou sorriu suavemente, _aonde há fraqueza há uma esperança de vitória. _"A última coisa da qual eu me lembro é de ver uma foto ridícula da Tohru, " Kyou respondeu. "Você não tem nenhuma idéia de quem foi o bastardo que fez isso comigo?"

"Não," Yuki respondeu olhando para as próprias mãos.

Kyou estava satisfeito pelo primo haver mentido. Isso tornava para ele muito mais fácil mentir em retorno.

"Yuki, venha até aqui." Ele bateu no local ao lado dele na cama, na região mais próxima de seus travesseiros.

Yuki piscou confuso, mas fez o que ele pediu. Ele se sentou ao lado do primo sentindo-se claramente desconfortável quando Kyou apanhou suas mãos entre as suas. "Obrigado por ter me salvado, Yuki."

"Você está me chamando de _Yuki,_" isso foi tudo o que o rapaz pode dizer para o primo em meio aquela situação surreal. "Seu cérebro parou de funcionar direito por causa da pancada?"

"Sim," _e graças a você, _Kyou acrescentou mentalmente. "É que quando você tem uma experiência de quase morte você descobre certas coisas. Eu percebi que não devo lutar com você, na verdade não lutarei com você nunca mais", _isso até quando você tiver abaixado à guarda. _

Os olhos de Yuki se arregalaram com horror. Kyou teve que morder os próprios lábios para evitar cair na gargalhada. De forma impulsiva ele puxou Yuki para um abraço apertado.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu nunca mais quero lutar com você novamente, _Yuki_." Kyou pronunciou o nome do primo amando como a simples pronuncia desta palavra o afetava. "E agora eu sei que você também nunca mais irá querer lutar comigo também. Você se importa, quero dizer, você me salvou."

Yuki o empurrou e o encarou por uns bons minutos para depois sair correndo do quarto atrás de Hatori.

* * *

Kyou ouviu cuidadosamente detrás da porta a lista de possíveis sintomas que Hatori repassou para Shigure, Tohru, e Yuki relacionados à sua pancada na cabeça. A diversão estava apenas começando.

* * *

Yuki, Tohru e Kyou estavam sentados na cozinha. Kyou repentinamnete olhou para as próprias mãos como se elas fossem suas traidoras. "Hatori disse que eu iria ter algum problema com a minha coordenação motora," ele disse tristemente, "mas ele nunca me disse que eu não seria mais capaz de praticar artes marciais." Ele deu para Yuki o olhar mais patético que conseguiu fazer. "Eu acho que será bastante fácil não lutar com você."

Os olhos de Tohru se encheram de lágrimas. "Eu sei que você será capaz de lutar novamente, Kyou, eu sei. E eu estou feliz porque você ter decidido que não irá mais lutar com o Yuki. Quero dizer, ele salvou você e tudo mais."

"Mas como eu estava dizendo," Kyou odiava mentir para Tohru e sua única consolação era que Yuki também estava mentindo. "Eu duvido muito que alguma vez na história do zodíaco o gato ficou em dívida para com o rato. Primeiro você enfeitiça Haru e agora a mim. _Yuki_, se você não tomar cuidado você acabará mudando a imagem do rato."

"Com licença." Yuki deixou o recinto com os olhos revelando seu conflito interno. Kyou sorriu para si mesmo. Seu rival vinha ficando mais e mais distraído, o que significava que a vitória que lhe traria sua liberade estava ao seu alcance. Ele sabia que deveria atuar antes que a consciência de Yuki levasse a melhor sobre ele, fazendo-o confessar. Kyou se perguntava se ele seria capaz de dizer a verdade. Por alguma razão o fato do primo estar mentindo para ele o deixava irritado. Kyou simplesmente atribuía isso a pancada na cabeça.

* * *

Duas semanas depois Kyou e Yuki acabaram ficando sozinhos na mesa da sala. Tohru havia ido guardar as sobras do jantar antes de ir para a casa de Hana onde passaria a noite. E Shigure por sua vez havia ido visitar Hatori ou Ayame ou ambos.

Kyou sorriu ao pensar no progresso que ele havia feito nas últimas semanas. Yuki parecia estar ficando doente, e Kyou a cada chance que tinha começava a fingir algum sintoma – esquecendo coisas simples, derrubando seu livro no corredor, ficando com a expressão vazia de tempo em tempo.

Yuki estava ao lado dele porque sinceramente acreditava tê-lo destruído, e o mais importante, ele acreditava ter destruído as suas habilidades para lutar. Kyou sentia que seu plano para alcançar sua tão desejada vitória era brilhante. Ninguém nunca iria suspeitar que ele vinha enganando a todos. Ele normalmente era direto e fácil de se ler, então ele sabia que Yuki nunca descobriria o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Yuki não dizia muita coisa para ele, mas havia estado ao seu lado para ajudá-lo a cada chance que tinha. Não que isso fizesse com que Kyou se sentisse culpado, o bastardo merecia sofrer. E ele havia vindo esperando por uma noite como aquela para que eles ficassem sozinhos e assim ele pudesse derrotá-lo de uma vez por todas.

Yuki assistiu com tristeza as mãos de Kyou tremerem espirrando carne por toda a mesa. Kyou subitamente soltou a colher. Ele vinha atuando desta forma desde quando havia sido ferido. Então ele agiu como se fosse muito difícil unir o polegar ao dedo indicador para segurar o talher, e para sua surpresa Yuki colocou uma cadeira ao seu lado e pegou a colher de sua mão.

"Aqui," ele disse afundando a colher na carne, "Ninguém está em casa." E ele a moveu na direção dos lábios de Kyou que abriu a boca obedientemente e comeu a carne. Ele estava grato pela comida não conter alho.

"Obrigado, Yuki." Ele deu para o primo o que esperou ser um sorriso sincero. "Obrigado por estar me ajudando nestas últimas semanas."

Yuki aproximou uma nova colherada de comida dos lábios de Kyou, os olhos violetas brilhando de culpa e autopunição "Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer. Eu queria ter te falado mais cedo, mas... Kyou? Kyou? Você está bem?"

Kyou fingiu ter saído do ar para evitar a confissão de Yuki. Ele teve que fazer um esforço terrível para manter sua mão suspensa no ar. Ele deixou que um pouco de carne escorresse de sua boca para seu queixo. E quase perdeu a concentração quando viu o olhar de aversão na face de Yuki, enquanto este agarrava um guardanapo e limpava o seu queixo.

"Kyou?" A voz de Yuki soou baixinha e carregada de pânico.

"Huh?" Kyou virou o rosto na direção do primo e então ele olhou ao redor da mesa parecendo confuso. "Oh, oi, onde estão Shigure e Tohru?"

"Pela terceira vez," Yuki tentou esconder sua frustração. "Eu já lhe disse que a Tohru está na casa da Hana e que o Shigure foi... visitar uma pessoa."

"Oh." Kyou tentou ao máximo parecer confundido. "Bem, eu acho que então eu irei para o meu quarto descançar. Eu me sinto um pouco enjoado."

"Você precisa de ajuda?" Yuki perguntou.

"Não, obrigado, eu irei ficar bem."

Uma vez em seu quarto Kyou se perguntou como seria lutar contra Yuki sem ninguém em casa. Se não houvesse uma pessoa para presenciar ele derrotando o rato, ele duvidava muito que Akito acreditasse em sua palavra e aquele maldito com toda certeza mentiria. Inafortunadamente parecia que Yuki estava pronto para dizer para todos a verdade sobre o acidente e Kyou sabia que se isso acontecesse suas chances acabariam. Se ele batesse um pouco nele agora talvez ficasse mais fácil derrotá-lo no outro dia, em frente à Shigure, e se ele vencesse finalmente poderia se esquecer de que seria aprisionado.

Kyou sorriu para si mesmo antes de derrubar sua cômoda. O barulho de algo se quebrando que se seguiu foi muito alto. Ele ouviu Yuki correndo lá embaixo no hall da casa, e quase que imediatamente o primo bateu em sua porta. "Kyou? Você está bem?" Kyou não respondeu, mas se posicionou atrás da porta pronto para atacar Yuki quando ele entrasse.

Kyou atacou-o por trás, golpeando-o na intenção de fazê-lo cair. De uma forma incrível Yuki foi capaz de bloquear cada um de seus socos. O bastardo na realidade estava sorrindo. "Eu acho que você se lembrou de como lutar. Eu sabia que com o tempo você recuperaria tudo o que você havia se esquecido."

Definitivamente isso não era o que deveria ter acontecido. "Yeah, eu acho que descobri o quanto você estava esperando para que eu tornasse a lutar com você, seu rato maltido. Além disso, como vai o seu lábio inferior?"

Os olhos de Yuki se arregalaram de raiva e ele rapidamente virou o jogo. "Você sabia... você sabia de tudo, você estava fingindo...", ele rugiu entredentes. "Eu deveria matá-lo."

"Você já tentou fazer isso, rato estúpido," Kyou sibilou, "e não funcionou muito bem."

Yuki moveu a cabeça na direção de Kyou. "Eu deveria ter percebido que você estava fingindo. Com danos no cérebro ou não. Eu deveria matá-lo... mas por alguma razão eu estou feliz por ter você de volta, gato estúpido."

Yuki prendeu Kyou em seus braços e o beijou. O gato havia abaixado à guarda o suficiente para corresponder. Ele sentiu Yuki se esfregar contra sua coxa e fez um movimento lento com a perna, despertando do estupor por causa do som que o primo fez devido ao movimento. Yuki logo estava sem fôlego e arquejando. "Você é tão gay!", Kyou disse. Parecia que isso era a única coisa capaz de machucar Yuki, e ele sabia que isso pararia com aquela insanidade.

Yuki pareceu apenas ter sido impulsionado a ir mais longe pelas palavras de Kyou e arrancando a camisa do primo começou a desabotoar sua calça. "O que demônios você está fazendo?", Kyou engasgou.

"Retire o que você disse." Yuki começou a lhe sugar o pescoço.

Kyou gemeu em resposta e ergueu um pouco o queixo para dar mais acesso ao outro rapaz. A língua de Yuki escorregava por sua garganta, indo para seu peito, fazendo círculos sobre as áreas sensíveis. Seus dedos se moviam para baixo, na direção do seu baixo ventre e sua calça aberta, e ele começou a afagar seu sexo, provocando-o.

"Retire o que você disse e eu juro que paro," Yuki prometeu começando a beijá-lo mais e mais embaixo.

Na mente de Kyou soou um sinal de alarme, mas seu corpo estava incapacibilitado de responder. O que Yuki estava fazendo com a boca estava lhe causando um misto de sensações que percorriam cada parte de seu corpo. Ele começou a tremer de prazer sabendo que isso significava que ele não demoraria a atingir o ápice. E foi quando Yuki parou com o que estava fazendo, deixando-o na mais absoluta agonia. Yuki se endireitou sobre seu corpo, voltando a se posicionar frente a frente com ele, beijando-o nos lábios.

"Mais que inferno é isso? Que coisa nojenta!" Kyou virou o rosto e empurrou Yuki para longe dele.

Yuki empurrou seu corpo contra o do primo, fazendo com que Kyou começasse a falar coisas sem sentido debilmente. "Não, seu gato estúpido, a única coisa nojenta aqui é você. Você me chama de gay, mas seu corpo reaje aos meus toques. Eu poderia te fazer implorar por mais, se eu quisesse. Eu poderia fazer coisas que o deixariam delirando. E na realidade, é exatamente isso o que vou fazer." Ele se prensou novamente contra o primo sorrindo sarcasticamente. "Eu duvido muito que você seja homem o bastante para me fazer parar."

Kyou queria que ele parasse, mas instantanemante, quando o quadril de Yuki se chocou contra o dele, seu corpo começou a reagir.

"Paciência, Kyou." Yuki lambeu seus lábios antes de forçar sua boca em um beijo profundo, começando a tirar as próprias roupas. E desta vez Kyou não o empurrou.

* * *

**N/T: **_Oie, oie! Postagem rápida e básica de uma bela segunda-feira, já que só poderei colocar o próximo capítulo da sexta para o sábado._

_Com relação ao capítulo passado, um "pequeno" (Ahem!) comentário direcionado a todos: _

_Para ser sincera eu concordo com todos quanto ao fato da autora ter exagerado na atitude do Yuki. No entanto toda a fanfic é feita de altos e baixos e com toda certeza esse é um ponto negativo na história. Uah! Mas para o Kyou ser espancado e no outro capítulo simplesmente agarrado pelo Yuki, acho que dá para ignorar tudo isso!hehehe xD  
_

_Agora espero que estejam se divertindo, já que é para isso que serve uma fanfic! E muito, muito obrigada pelas review! _

_Bjos para todos! _


	6. Confissões no Telhado

**_I Like Hating Him: _**

**Confissões no Telhado **

Kyo sentou-se no telhado e olhou para as estrelas. Ele se sentia mal do estômago e não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de fazer com Yuki. Os beijos e todo os problemas envolvendo-os ele poderia colocá-los de lado atribuindo a culpa aos seus hormônios e a maldição, mas ele extrapolara os limites, perdera a virgindade com o primo ao qual odiava, e ainda pior, só conseguia pensar em experimentar novamente as mesmas sensações provocadas pelo corpo de Yuki.

Kyo massageou suas têmporas. Porque tudo tinha que ser tão confuso? Porque ele não havia parado? Porque ele havia concordado em ser guiado para dentro do corpo de Yuki e porque ele se sentira desgraçadamente desapontado quando tudo terminara? Naquela hora ele pensara que gostaria de sentir aquele mesmo prazer para sempre. Ele deixara o quarto imediatamente após terminar o ato, vestindo rapidamente suas calças e indo se refugiar no telhado, humilhado por se render a Yuki, pela forma que gemera o nome do primo.

Yuki não disse nada quando ele saiu porta afora, e ele apenas o encarara agitado. Kyou sentia como se ele tivesse que ter dito algo, mas não sabia o que poderia ter sido.

"Kyo?" Yuki subiu no telhado e caminhou cautelosamente na direção do primo.

"O que você quer?" Kyo estorou.

"Acalme-se, você não precisa ser tão escandaloso." Yuki inclinou sua cabeça desdenhosamente.

Em meio às luzes noturnas Yuki estava lindo, e Kyou repreendeu sua urgência em se erguer e beijá-lo. "Como se supõe que eu deva me acalmar depois... daquilo?" Kyou bufou.

"Oh, eu estou vendo, agora é tudo culpa minha. Você não parecia estar se debatendo e gritando."

Kyo deixou escapar um grunhido de desaprovação.

"Oh, correção," Yuki deu-lhe um estonteante sorriso sexy, "Você não estava se debatendo, mas estava gritando."

"Cale a boca, seu rato estúpido!" os olhos de Kyou brilharam de fúria. "Eu acho que cometi um erro ao não perceber o grande perigo que eu corria. Eu não sabia que você era tão... experiente, mas eu deveria ter adivinhado. Você sempre me pareceu jogar no outro time."

Os lábios de Yuki tremeram da mesma forma que tremiam quando ele via Akito. "Eu acho que por este ângulo a culpa foi minha, mas não aja como se eu tivesse te forçado. Se você quisesse poderia ter me impedido." E seus olhos readquiriram sua típica confiança.

"Então você já havia feito isso antes." E por alguma razão aquilo fez com que Kyou se sentisse ainda pior.

"Isso não é óbvio?" Yuki se sentou ao lado dele, mas longe o suficiente para que não houvesse chance de seus corpos se tocarem. "Eu acho que ficou óbvio para mim que esta foi sua primeira vez."

"Cale a boca." Kyo estava tão curioso sobre a vida sexual de Yuki, que não pode pensar em uma resposta melhor. "Então, com quem foi?", ele questionou tentando soar casual. "Haru?"

"Não. Eu disse para você que nós apenas nos beijamos. E nem foi beijo de língua. Foi mais como uma brincadeira entre amigos." Yuki parecia pensativo.

"Tenho certeza de que ele definiria esses beijos de uma maneira diferente," Kyo respondeu sentindo prazer com as novidades.

Yuki deu de ombros. "Provavelmente."

"Se não foi ele, então quem foi?"

"Quem você acha que foi?" Yuki sorriu para ele, infeliz.

"Aquele bastardo," Kyo respondeu. "Então você foi estuprado."

"A princípio, talvez, mas eventualmente eu comecei a gostar, okay! As vezes... após fazermos... ele me trata como um ser humano. Uma vez ele até me disse que eu era especial, mas sabe, é estranho, ele nunca me beijou na boca."

Kyo encarou Yuki enojado. Ele estava com nojo de Akito e com nojo de si mesmo por sempre ter desejado ser parte do zodíaco, almejando poder trocar de lugar com Yuki. Kazuma fora para ele um pai maravilhoso, e ele tivera uma infância relativamente livre. Ele nunca poderia ter imaginado como Yuki fora torturado quando criança. De repente ele novamente sentiu-se mal.

"Não olhe para mim dessa forma. Eu não preciso de compreensão ou aceitação, seu gato estúpido. Você nunca conseguiria entender." Mas os olhos de Yuki, úmidos por causa de suas lágrimas não derramadas, contradiziam suas palavras.

"Eu não acho que seja culpa sua." Kyo não tinha certeza do que deveria dizer.

"Não era tão ruim assim. Eu tinha Haru. Ele sempre estava lá para mim, eu acho que de certa forma eu o usei, me aproveitando de seus sentimentos." Yuki abraçou seus joelhos, aproximando-os de seu peito. "Eu não sei por que estou te dizendo isso, mas Kyou, se você disser para alguém o que eu te contei sobre Akito, eu irei fazer com que a surra que você levou algumas semanas atrás não fosse nada em comparação ao estado em que você vai ficar."

"Você não precisa me ameaçar, idiota. Que espécie de pessoa você pensa que eu sou? Eu te odeio, mas não tanto." Kyou se aproximou dele, abraçando-o com um dos braços. Yuki se inclinou na direção dele. "Yuki?"

"Yeah."

"Você já esteve, você sabe…" Kyo parou deixando a frase vagar incompleta.

Yuki ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Por cima?"

Kyo corou. Era incrível como ele parecia sempre saber o que ele estava tentando dizer.

"Com Akito? O que acha?"

"Oh." Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah."

"Você ainda me odeia?"

Kyo deu de ombros e se virou na direção de Yuki surpreendendo-se ao encontrá-lo olhando para ele. Os lábios dos dois se uniram num simples e inocente beijo, que resguardava mais intimidade do que qualquer outra coisa que eles haviam feito juntos antes.

* * *

"Eu estou feliz por você ter voltado ao normal." Haru havia se encontrado com Kyou, Tohru e Yuki entre as aulas. "Eu pensei que tinha perdido meu parceiro de lutas."

Kyo sorriu para o primo. "Apenas me diga quando e eu ficarei feliz em acabar com você!"

"Eu aposto, Yuki, que você já deve estar cheio disso." Haru sorriu marotamente.

"Huh?" tanto Yuki quanto Kyo pareceram ficar alarmados.

"Quero dizer, agora que o verdadeiro Kyou voltou, ele provavelmente irá querer lutar com você o tempo todo." Haru riu maliciosamente para Yuki.

Tohru ficou pensativa. "Na verdade eu não os vi lutando ainda. Não que eu queira que eles continuem brigando. Quero dizer, é maravilhoso todo mundo estar se dando bem, e eu sei que Shigure está feliz por não ter que consertar sua porta ultimamente. Não que eu me importe de consertá-la. Quero dizer, se vocês dois quiserem muito, mais muito mesmo lutarem, tudo bem. Eu não me irei me importar, desde que você, Yuki, pegue leve com Kyou, afinal ele apenas acabou de se recuperar do machucado na cabeça."

"Nós voltaremos a lutar novamente." Kyo anunciou. "Eu só estou esperando que eu me recupere completamente." Yuki revirou os olhos ao ouvir isso. "É apenas uma questão de tempo para que eu derrote este rato maldito."

"Eu estarei esperando." As palavras de Yuki pareciam ter outro significado.

Não que Kyou não planejasse derrotar o rato. Sua liberdade e orgulho pediam por isso. Havia se passado quase uma semana desde o ocorrido entre os dois, e Kyou honestamente não confiava em si mesmo para arriscar tocar o primo, mesmo durante uma luta. Seus pensamentos estavam saturados de Yuki e o sexo que eles haviam compartilhado. Ele estava mortalmente assustado com o que poderia acontecer se sua família ou Tohru descobrissem o que acontecera. Ele havia prometido para si mesmo que o que ocorrera naquela noite não se repitiria. Mas infelizmente, quando ele estava próximo de Yuki sua determinação desvanescia. Ele descobriu que seus olhos estavam constantemente seguindo os movimentos de Yuki, imaginando seus lábios pressionados sobre sua boca e a sensação de estar dentro dele.

Yuki por sua vez não se aproximava de Kyou, mas presenteava-o com constantes olhares sedutores. Kyou se perguntava se Yuki havia se arrependido de lhe ter dito seus segredos sobre Akito. Algumas vezes os olhos de ambos se encontravam quando eles se pegavam encarando um ao outro, e era Kyou quem sempre desviava os olhos primeiro, completamente vermelho.

"Kyo-Kun?" Tohru parecia preocupada.

"Huh." Kyo foi afastado de seus pensamentos.

"Você tem certa de que está bem?"

"Yeah," ele respondeu com um sorriso. Logo ele poderia finalmente se esquecer do maldito Yuki.

**TBC **

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **_Ah dessa vez eu demorei a postar! Mas foi falta de tempo! Estou exausta, estudando demais! Mas aqui está o capítulo... não mandem o Haru atrás de mim(Oi watashi! .!) Prometo ser mais rápida com as postagens, e como eu estou com sono, muito sono, deixarei para comentar as reviews numa outra oportunidade. Mas mesmo assim COMENTEM! _

_Bjos! _


	7. Laços Feitos no Vestiário

**_I Like Hating Him: _**

**Laços feitos no Vestiário **

Na aula de educação física eles tiveram que correr em volta da pista de atletismo. Kyou se esforçou para ficar lado a lado de Yuki na linha de chegada. O rapaz de cabelos prateados arqueou uma sobrancelha um pouco surpreso. "Prepare-se para perder, seu rato maldito!" Kyou falou com excitação. "E dessa vez você não está doente e o maldito Haru não está aqui para interferir."

Yuki suspirou. "Ótimo. Só não comece a chorar quando você perder."

Kyo ficou desapontado quando eles cruzaram a linha de chegada ao mesmo tempo. "Eu quase consegui, merda. Na próxima vez..."

"Claro." Yuki estava respirando pesadamente, surpreso com o fato dele quase perder a disputa. "Isso é o que você sempre diz."

O professor os chamou num canto para conversar enquanto o restante dos alunos se dirigiam para o vestiário. Os dois reviraram os olhos. "Vocês têm certeza de que não querem fazer parte do grupo de atletismo?"

Ambos se sentaram e começaram a ouvir o familiar discurso sobre os benefícios da prática do atletismo e as mesmas patéticas coisas que eles sempre escutavam após correrem na aula de educação física, e após tudo isso somente garantiram ao professor que não estavam interessados. Logo a próxima aula teria início e eles ainda nem haviam se trocado.

"Não se preocupem com o fato de que vocês irão se atrasar para a próxima aula. Avisarei seus professores. Vão indo para os chuveiros."

Yuki acenou para Haru que agora teria sua aula de educação física e se dirigiu para o vestiário. Kyo o seguiu sentindo-se ansioso.

* * *

Kyo e Yuki se encontraram completamente sozinhos no vestiário. Kyou entrou no chuveiro mantendo sua toalha presa firmemente em torno de sua cintura. "Eu irei primeiro.", ele gritou para Yuki que estava se despindo há alguns armários à frente.

Ele enfrentou o jato de água massageando e enxaguando seu cabelo completamente ensaboado.

"Com medo de que eu tente fazer alguma coisa?" Yuki disse chegando por detrás dele, fazendo com que Kyou desse um pulo.

"O quê?"

Yuki se lançou na direção da cintura de Kyou e traçou um caminho até a parte que prendia a toalha agora molhada ao corpo do felino. "Não é como seu eu nunca tivesse te visto nu, seu gato estúpido."

"Fique longe de mim, bicha!"

Yuki se moveu e ficou de frente para ele. "Se é isso o que você realmente quer, então pare de me comer com os olhos."

A face de Kyou ficou vermelha e ele estreitou os olhos com raiva. Yuki se permitiu ser prensado na parede pelo primo enquanto este fazia com que sua toalha deslizasse até o chão. Logo os corpos de ambos estavam deslizando um contra o outro assim como suas línguas. Kyou escorregou sua mão pelo estômago de Yuki em direção ao seu baixo ventre. Yuki rosnou afastando os dedos do primo enquanto se virava de costas dando-lhe acesso à outra parte de seu corpo. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, terminando num dueto de gemidos e arquejos. Kyou inclinou sua cabeça em direção ao ombro de Yuki envergonhado.

"Porque você não deixa eu te tocar?" Ele perguntou antes que seu coração parasse de bater descompassado e sua respiração normalizasse. Ele não estava certo do porque dele se importar com isso. Não era como se ele estivesse interrogando o nezumi, havia sido um mero impulso.

Yuki colocou as mãos contra a parede do vestiário para se apoiar. Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei. Acho que é porque eu não estou acostumado a fazer isso."

Kyo engasgou e se afastou. "O que diabos se supõe que isso deva significar? Então quer dizer que o que fizemos juntos até hoje _é_ simplesmente a mesma coisa que você vive fazendo com outras pessoas? Você está me comparando com aquele bastardo do Akito?"

Yuki se virou para encarar o primo. "Não, só esqueça isso." E ele saiu do chuveiro e Kyou pode ouvi-lo fechando a porta de seu armário. Logo teve certeza de Yuki deixara o vestiário.

Ele sabia o que deveria sentir. Ele tinha consciência do fato de que não deveria ter incluido Akito na discussão, mas as reações de Yuki ao seu toque o deixaram irritado. Seu primo havia estado tão decidido, entrando debaixo da ducha e seduzindo-o, e ele agira como um pervertido, desejando provoca-lo de alguma forma. Kyou sacudiu a cabeça para secar os cabelos. Ele ficava doente só de pensar que a primeira vez de Yuki havia sido com Akito e que sempre haveriam cicatrizes dessa experiência. _Porque eu estou me preocupando com isso?_, Kyou se perguntou, _Isso não deveria dizer respeito a mim. _

Kyo desligou o chuveiro e descobriu que sua toalha jogada no chão estava molhada e cheia de sabão. Ele havia ficado com ela na cintura por segurança e agora ele não tinha nada mais para se secar.

Ele ficou surpreso quando uma tolaha seca acertou-lhe em cheio no rosto. "Está precisando disso, seu imbecil?" Na frente dele estava um Black Haru muito bravo.

"Há quanto tempo você está aqui?" Kyou perguntou em choque.

"Tempo o suficiente." Os punhos de Haru estavam tremendo. Ele olhou Kyou de cima em baixo. "Você é bem sexy quando está tendo um orgasmo. Quem diria." Black Haru o observou com luxúria.

Kyo enrolou a toalha ao seu redor e deu um passo para trás. "Seu maldito voyeur!"

O brilho nos olhos de Haru era animalesco e assustou seriamente Kyou. Por alguma razão ele teve a sensação de que seu primo mais jovem não queria bater nele.

Haru fechou os olhos lutando para manter o controle e quando ele tornou a abri-los Kyou pode ver a mudança que ocorrera, e o sofrimento que ele viu o fez se sentir culpado. "Eu vim aqui para colocar minha pulseira no armário." A voz de Haru era suave. "Eu não estava tentando ver nada."

Kyo meramente concordou.

"Se era isso o que ele queria... Eu acho... Que seja. Eu amo ele mais do que alguém é capaz de amar, e eu não irei interferir em nada, mas não se atreva a machucá-lo." Os olhos de Haru relampejaram por breves instantes. "Se você fizer isso, da próxima vez eu não irei nem tentar controlar meu lado negro." White Haru saiu do vestiário deixando para trás um Kyou levemente confuso.

Machucar Yuki? Depois do que seu primo havia feito Kyou realmente não acreditava que isso fosse possível. Ele bateu a cabeça na porta de seu armário. "Ouch," grunhiu após tocar a região dolorida. Ele queria fugir, mas ele sabia que isso não solucionaria nada. Ele ainda desejaria Yuki. _E daí_, ele pensou, _Eu gosto de sexo. Todo cara gosta de sexo. Mas por causa daquele maldito rato as coisas simplesmente não são tão simples. _

_

* * *

_

**N/T: **_Uahh! Como esse capítulo foi rápido de traduzir, ainda essa seana eu trago outro, portanto espero que estejams e divertindo. Obrigado a todos que estão deixando eu reviews, sério mesmo, e por favor, continuem comentando. Bjinhus! _


	8. Variando Posições

**_I Like Hating Him: _**

**Variando Posições**

"Então, onde está o meu docinho nesta linda noite?" Ayame perguntou para ele jogando para o lado seu cabelo prateado.

"Honda-san passará a noite na casa de amigos," Yuki respondeu. Ele, Kyou e Hatori estavam na sala de jantar, sendo que ele e o primo ocupavam-se em consertar a porta que tinham quebrado na luta que haviam tido mais cedo. Yuki sorriu de forma maliciosa ao se lembrar o quanto fora excitante. Já se passara uma semana desde que os dois haviam feito sexo no vestiário, e Yuki podia dizer que Kyou estava a ponto de ter um colapso.

"Você está colocando o tecido no lado errado, seu rato maldito.", Kyou disse carrancudo.

Yuki suspirou. "Isso não tem a menor importância, baka, os dois lados são iguais."

Kyou o encarou irritado em resposta.

"Bem, eu acho que a lua-de-mel acabou." Hatori meneou a cabeça na direção dos primos. "Eu sabia que tudo acabaria voltando a ser como era antes."

"Oh, que vergonha," Ayame suspirou. "Eu pensava que se meu irmão conseguisse se dar bem com Kyou, então talvez, eu, o esquecido e desprezado irmão, tivesse uma chance de juntar os pedaços de nosso amor. Mas agora, meu querido Yuki..."

"Cale a boca." Yuki e Kyou gritaram simultaneamente. A paciência de Yuki para com o Aya havia morrido há muito tempo atrás e ele estava tendo problemas para continuar sendo legal. Ayame, por sua vez, parecia estar radiante e era difícil acreditar que ele estivera tão mal no mês passado.

"Shigure ainda não ficou pronto para vocês saírem daqui logo?" Kyou perguntou, desejando que Ayame desaparecesse da casa. Os três estavam indo para um show de moda, que apresentaria várias roupas feitas por Ayame.

"Eu posso ir checar." Hatori jogou seu cigarro fora.

"Tori-san, você realmente acha que essa é uma boa idéia? Quero dizer, se eu deixar você entrar no quarto dele sozinho, provavelmente eu os verei só pela manhã." Ayame sorriu para o primo enquanto Kyou revirava os olhos. "Eu irei com você."

Kyou e Yuki continuaram a trabalhar em meio ao desconfortável silêncio enquanto o tempo passava. A mão de Yuki esbarrou na de Kyou num aparente acidente, mas quando o gato encarou o primo, este estava sorrindo com malícia. "Pare com isso!" Kyou brigou. "Não me toque!"

Yuki ergueu uma sobrancelha. "É realmente isso o que você quer?"

Kyou o ignorou e continuou trabalhando.

Ayame e Shigure finalmente saíram do quarto, sendo seguidos por Hatori, que abotoava sua camiseta sem pressa.

"Eu estou tão atrasado!" Ayame lamentou.

"Não se preocupe, Aya. Eles não irão começar sem você," Shigure o confortou. "Yuki, Kyou, tomem o cuidado de limpar toda a bagunça que fizerem e de não queimarem a casa até eu voltar."

Kyou olhou na direção dele com desgosto quando a porta da frente foi fechada. "Você acha que eles...?"

"O quê?" Yuki fingiu ignorância.

"Hatori sempre me pareceu ser hétero."

"Você também." Yuki o recordou.

Kyou hesitou, mas surpreendentemente não respondeu por alguns minutos. "Eu tinha certeza de que eu era, mas eu não sei o que aconteceu. É como se em um minuto eu pensasse em Tohru, _deseja-se _Tohru e no outro eu estivesse fazendo sexo com você."

"Eu acho que tudo isso é culpa do vestido lavanda." Yuki sorriu de forma sonhadora. "Eu estava tão lindo nele."

Kyou estreitou os olhos na direção dele. "Porque eu me importo em tentar iniciar uma conversa com você? Apenas esqueça que eu disse alguma coisa."

"Talvez eu não queira conversar. O que você acha?" Kyou grunhiu e em resposta Yuki se moveu ficando de frente para ele, colocando suas mãos em seus ombros. "Diga-me o que você quer." Ele sussurrou sedutoramente enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha de Kyou.

Kyou corou furiosamente. "Eu quero…" ele gaguejou. "Eu quero você dentro de mim."

Yuki encarou o primo chocado, a boca entreaberta. Kyou inclinou-se para frente e deslizou a língua para dentro da boca do primo. Após alguns segundos ele se afastou e abriu um sorriso. "O que há de errado, rato? Eu disse o que eu quero."

"Você não tem a menor noção do que você está pedindo, seu gato estúpido."

"Eu sei que eu quero ser seu primeiro em alguma coisa, maldição!" Kyo o empurrou contra o chão, montando nele e começando a beijá-lo lentamente, suas mãos abaixo de seu tórax. Yuki continuava em estado de choque, mas começou a retribuir o beijo de Kyou, não lutando quando o primo começou a acariciar sua ereção por cima da calça.

A forma com que eles se beijavam era vagarosa e apaixonada, enquanto eles lentamente despiam um ao outro. No instante em que os dois ficaram nus, Kyou começou a tentar se encaixar para ficar por cima.

"Você é tão idiota." Yuki riu trocando a posição dos dois, fazendo com Kyou ficasse por baixo dele enquanto afastava as pernas do primo.

"Me desculpe por não ser tão experiente quanto você." Kyo respondeu mal humorado.

Yuki começou penetrando-o com os dedos, procurando fazer com que o primo se ajustasse as sensações. Kyou gemeu, surpreso por considerar isso prazeroso. "Você tem certeza disso?" Yuki perguntou. "Irá doer."

Kyou engoliu em seco e concordou, sua face expressando determinação. "Eu sou homem o suficiente para suportar isso", ele respondeu.

Yuki lentamente se moveu para dentro dele. Kyou deixou escapar um gemido de dor. "Você é tão criança." Yuki disse respirando com dificuldade.

"Você está tentando me matar?" Kyou perguntou entredentes quando Yuki começou a se mover mais rápido. Logo o rapaz de cabelos prateados estava arfando e dizendo seu nome. Kyou sentia muita dor, mas o olhar de êxtase na face de Yuki lhe dava forças para continuar. Após um tempo ele começou a sentir um pouco de prazer enquanto o corpo de seu primo se friccionava contra o seu e começava a alcançar sua satisfação, que culminou com Yuki finalmente atingindo seu ápice respirando pesadamente.

O rato beijou toda a face de Kyou balbuciando palavras que o gato não conseguiu entender e que certamente não deseja conhecer o significado. Então Yuki sustentou-se sobre ele com os braços podendo assim dar-lhe um olhar de pura adoração.

Kyou grunhiu. "Agora você está começando a me assustar. "

"Doeu muito?" Yuki parecia estar verdadeiramente preocupado.

"Não muito," Kyou mentiu.

Yuki acaricou o cabelo alaranjado molhado de suor. "Não irá doer tanto na próxima vez, e lá pela quinta ou sexta vez duvido muito que você sinta alguma espécie de dor. Tenho certeza de que logo será muito prazeroso para você."

"Parece até que você já planejou todas as minhas futuras noites." Kyou murmurou sarcasticamente enquanto seu primo começava a afagar sua bochecha, fazendo com que ele afastasse sua mão com um tapa, irritado. "Hey, escute, só porque fizemos isso não quer dizer que eu seja uma garota. Portanto pare com essas frescuras."

"Você realmente está se sentindo bem?" Yuki sorriu fracamente e continuou com um falso tom doce. "Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa para você?"

"Pare com isso!" Kyou estava soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Yuki sorriu para depois beijá-lo suavemente na testa, fazendo com que Kyou vacilasse. "É melhor irmos tomar um banho antes que o trio chegue."

"Você tem razão," Kyou respondeu.

* * *

**N/T: **_Uah, vejam isso como um presente! Hehehehe! Planejo apressar a tradução dessa fic, acho que vou tentar traduzir outra, ainda não tenho certeza, portanto aguarde mais capítulos até o final desta semana. E para as pessoinhas que estão deixando comentários, espero que estejam e divertindo! _

_Bjinhus. _


	9. Revelações Assustadoras

**_I Like Hating Him: _**

**Revelações Assustadoras **

"Beep…beep…beep." Kyou grunhiu e se virou para desligar o despertador enquanto Yuki se remexia ao seu lado.

Kyou sorriu ao olhar para o primo e depois roçou seus lábios contra os dele. Yuki respondeu ao gesto dando-lhe um tapa, fazendo-o rir. O nezumi era insuportável pelas manhãs.

Já faria seis meses desde que eles haviam se beijado na loja de Ayame, e para o mundo nada havia mudara entre eles. Continuavam lutando constantemente e destilando comentários maldosos em público, mas agora ambos admitiam o que essa rivalidade significava: um jogo. Kyou ainda tentava derrotar o primo e Yuki continuava levando a melhor sobre ele sem saber que estava impedindo que o rapaz conquistasse sua liberdade. Às vezes, quando lutavam, Kyou não conseguia admitir sua derrota, mas isso sempre era relevado pelas atitudes de Yuki, acabando tudo em sexo.

Haru, de sua parte, não havia dito nada sobre o envolvimento dos dois e Kyou duvidava que Yuki tivesse conhecimento sobre o fato da vaca saber sobre eles. Haru mantinha-se extremamente feliz quando estava perto de Yuki, especialmente após ter terminado com Rin, mas de certa forma Kyou sentia-se inseguro.

Kyou aproximou-se da orelha de Yuki, respirando próximo a ela, tendo que se afastar quando o rato tentou golpeá-lo. "Yuki," ele murmurou, "Eu estou indo para o meu quarto agora."

"Então vai logo," Yuki disse irritado, rolando sobre as cobertas.

Kyou modificou sua voz para um tom de provocação, "Você não vai me dar nem um beijo de despedida?"

"Maldição, você é tão irritante." Yuki murmurou enquanto puxava Kyou para cima de si beijando-o com força. "Feliz, seu gato estúpido?" perguntou com as pálpebras entrecerradas, um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios.

"Porque você não vem passar a noite no meu quarto de vez em quando? Dessa forma seria você quem deveria acordar às cinco da manhã."

Yuki deu de ombros por debaixo dos cobertores. "Meu quarto tem tranca."

Kyou se inclinou para baixo e rapidamente beijou o primo na bochecha. Ele se sentou e olhou por alguns instantes para o rapaz de cabelos prateados. Yuki correspondeu ao gesto.

"Tchau," Kyou moveu-se para ficar de pé, mas Yuki agarrou sua mão e o deteve.

"Amo você," Yuki disse de forma sonolenta fazendo com que a boca de Kyou se abrisse em puro horror.

"O quê?"

"Droga! Eu não quis dizer isso." Os olhos violetas de Yuki agora estavam abertos e olhando para Kyou com medo.

"Merda!" Kyou exclamou. "Se já não bastasse o fato das coisas entre a gente estarem confusas, agora você vêm e diz... isso!"

"Acalme-se, Kyou, você quer que toda a casa fique sabendo?"

"Não, eu não quero que ninguém fique sabendo. Eu tenho vergonha do que fazemos, e agora eu tenho vergonha de você. Como você pode ter dito isso?" Kyou estava andando pelo quarto com irritação.

"Apenas esqueça que algum dia eu disse alguma coisa. Olhe só para você, acabo de descobrir que uma pessoa tem que ser louca para te amar." Os olhos de Yuki brilhavam de raiva e estavam úmidos por causa de suas lágrimas. Kyou rapidamente deixou o quarto.

* * *

Kyou desapareceu por dois dias. Ele gastou parte do tempo pensando sobre sua relação com Yuki e não se viu capaz de chegar a nenhuma conclusão clara.

"Olha só, estou feliz por você ter decidido retornar," Shigure sorriu para Kyou quando este entrou na cozinha, "E onde exatamente você estava?"

"Treinando," Kyou respondeu evitando os olhos de Yuki e se transformando em um gato alaranjado quando Tohru correu em sua direção abraçando-o.

"Oh, Kyou-kun, eu estava tão preocupada. Quero dizer, eu quase não dormi essas últimas noites. Não que isso seja sua culpa, mas da próxima vez me informe quando você planejar ir a algum lugar. Eu estava com medo de que você tivesse se machucado novamente."

Kyou estava sentindo-se culpado o suficiente para continuar em sua forma de gato. E ele observou com o canto dos olhos Yuki deixar a mesa indo para o quarto.

* * *

Kyou virou a maçaneta do quarto de Yuki surpreso por este não estar trancado. Havia demorado uma eternidade para que Tohru e Shigure fossem dormir e ele estava preocupado com o fato de que o primo já poderia ter caído no sono.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e esperou até que seus olhos se ajustassem à escuridão.

"O que você quer?" uma voz fria questionou vinda da direção da cama.

"Você sabe como eu sou. Como você esperava que eu reagisse aquilo?"

"Eu nunca planejei dizer _aquilo_. Oh, e não se preocupe com o fato deu deixar escapar isso novamente.

Kyou se moveu em direção a cama e se sentou ao lado do primo. Sem pensar ele começou a percorrer os dedos pelo cabelo macio de Yuki. "Eu acho que o que eu estava tentando dizer é que seja lá o que diabos você queira falar, eu tentarei não ficar com raiva."

"_Me desculpe _realmente nunca esteve no seu vocabulário." Yuki apanhou a mão que estava sobre seu cabelo e começou a beijá-la suavemente para depois colocar o dedo indicador de Kyou dentro de sua boca, sugando-o e lambendo-o, movendo sua língua ao redor dele para cima e para baixo.

Kyou suspirou e deitou-se na cama ao lado do primo.

* * *

"Até que enfim a sós." Yuki e Kyou estavam na cozinha algumas noites depois. Era raro que eles tivessem a casa somente para eles. "Eu estava tão cansado de ter que afundar minha cara em um travesseiro para não fazer barulho."

Kyou deu-lhe um sorriso perverso antes de se prensar contra ele. "E eu estava cansado de só fazermos sexo no seu quarto."

Yuki sorriu. "Nós tentaremos o telhado esta noite."

Kyou moveu a cabeça para o lado. "O que acha da cozinha?" Ele empurrou Yuki contra o balcão, os lábios a meros centímetros de distância.

"Eu irei disputar com você quem irá ficar por cima." Yuki sussurrou sedutoramente.

"Se formos decidir dessa forma, eu sempre ficarei por baixo."

"Se formos decidir dessa forma, eu irei perder de propósito." Yuki se mostrou pensativo. "Bem, pelo menos algumas vezes."

"Será que você poderia perder na frente de alguém?"

"Besta." Yuki respondeu. "Você e suas ilusões de vitória." Yuki começou a abrir as calças de Kyou girando-o sobre o próprio eixo, fazendo com que agora fosse o gato quem estivesse contra o balcão. Ele o sentou na parte mais elevada e deslizou para baixo até que estivesse entre suas pernas. Não demorou muito para que Kyou ficasse um pouco escandaloso. Yuki pensou com dificuldade no que fariam em seguida. Kyou havia permitido que ele ficasse por cima desde que retornara e Yuki sabia que essa era a forma mais próxima de um pedido de desculpas que ele conseguiria. Nenhum dos dois havia tocado no assunto sobre a palavra que começava com _A_, mas ele sabia que este era um sentimento que Kyou não poderia ter ou retribuir.

"Você ouviu isso?" Kyou perguntou de repente, pulando do balcão e quase acertando Yuki.

"Você é tão paranóico. Tentando escapar de como isso aqui irá terminar?"

Kyou sorriu ligeiramente para depois sussurrar no ouvido de Yuki. "Você irá gozar tantas vezes esta noite, que você não precisará fazer sexo por uma semana."

"Não sei o porquê, mas eu duvido muito disso." Yuki o puxou para um beijo.

A pessoa que testemunhou a cena saiu silenciosamente da casa, tendo a certeza de que deveria informar imediatamente o ocorrido para Akito.

* * *

**N/T: **_Hum, como prometido, novo capítulo, bem curtinho, mas...! Agora as coisas ficaram um pouco violentas e dramáticas, mas nada que não possa ser resolvido. Próxima atualização é no sábado, palavra de escoteiro! Portanto comentem e se divirtam! '_


	10. Brincando de Gato e Rato

**_I Like Hating Him: _**

**Brincando de Gato e Rato **

Kyou se sentou no banco de trás do carro olhando ao seu redor para depois desviar sua atenção para o banco da frente a onde estavam Shigure e Hatori. "Eu não entendo porque é que ele quer me ver," Kyou rosnou. Ele não se lembrava de alguma vez ter sido intimado por Akito.

Shigure e Hatori trocaram olhares nervosos. "Eu também não sei." Shigure soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

Hatori olhou para trás na direção de Kyou parecendo preocupado quando finalmente parou o carro. "Chegamos," ele anunciou.

Shigure e Hatori escoltaram Kyou para dentro da mansão, ambos com uma mão firmemente pousada em seu ombro. "O quê? Com medo de que eu tente fugir?" Kyou perguntou, seu coração disparando por um motivo desconhecido.

Quando os três alcançaram a porta de Akito, Kyou sentiu uma dor aguda na espinha. Hatori havia aplicado-lhe uma injeção com alguma substância desconhecida.

"Ouch! Porque diabos você fez isso?" Kyou perguntou sentindo que seu corpo começava a ficar entorpecido.

"Me desculpe, Kyou," Hatori respondeu. "Eu não tive escolha."

"Isso é o que você sempre diz." Kyou encarou a ambos enquanto simplesmente caia na direção de Shigure que o segurou. Ele simplesmente entrou em pânico quando percebeu que não sentia nada abaixo de eu pescoço.

"Não se preocupe," Hatori o assegurou. "O efeito irá passar após algumas horas."

"Eu não posso acreditar em vocês dois. Vocês se esqueceram do que este bastardo fez com Ayame?" ele praticamente gritou.

Os dois tiveram a decência de se mostrarem culpados. "Não é culpa dele, é culpa da maldição."

"Nós temos que fazer o que é melhor para a família." Shigure murmurou.

"O que é melhor para vocês." Kyou retrucou. "Vocês são incapazes de se preocupar com o resto dos Sohma."

Shigure meramente grunhiu. "Você mesmo causou isso, Kyou. Se você não tivesse insistido em se envolver com Yuki, então você não estaria nessa situação."

A face de Kyou ficou vermelha de vergonha. Ele tinha certeza de que ouvira alguém naquela noite e agora ele sabia quem era. "Por quê?" foi tudo o que ele conseguiu perguntar.

Os olhos de Shigure estavam úmidos de lágrimas. "Me desculpe. Eu tive que fazer isso."

"Traga-o aqui, agora." Uma voz ordenou vinda de dentro do quarto de Akito. Hatori ajudou Shigure a carregar Kyou para dentro do quarto. "Deite-o no chão," Akito comandou da janela. Os dois fizeram o que ele pediu. "Saiam."

Esta era a primeira vez que Kyou o interior do quarto de Akito. O lugar era grande e o líder da família estava deitado na espaçosa cama. Seu coração estava dando solavancos enquanto ele esperava que os primos os deixassem a sós.

"Akito," a voz de Shigure soou fraca quando ele alcançou a porta. "O que você planeja…?"

"Saia," Akito repetiu a ordem com mais firmeza.

Shigure suspirou suavemente agora regressando para casa a fim de informar o que estava acontecendo entre Kyou e Akito para Yuki. Ele não compreendia o equilíbrio que deveria haver entre o gato e o rato e somente havia dito o que vira para Akito por estar preocupado com o futuro do clã. Agora, olhando Kyou deitado no chão completamente desprotegido, ele chegou à conclusão de que havia cometido um grande erro. Sem saber o que fazer, ele finalmente fechou a porta deixando Kyou para trás para que ele encarasse seu destino.

Akito caminhou até seu prisioneiro e sorriu cruelmente. "Eu ouvi dizer que o gato e o rato estão tendo um pequeno caso."

Kyou não sabia como responder, portanto ficou em silêncio..

Akito o agarrou pelo cabelo e aproximou sua orelha de sua boca começando a sussurrar, "Como você já pode prever nosso pequeno acordo acaba aqui. Eu só terei o trabalho de aprisioná-lo no lugar ao qual você pertence um pouco mais cedo do que eu pretendia."

Kyou olhou para ele com horror.

"Apenas pense, Kyou, você poderia ter tido alguns meses a mais de liberdade. Espero que seu tempo ao lado de Yuki tenha valido a pena." Akito continuava a segurá-lo pelos cabelos, chocando sua cabeça com força contra o chão antes de pressionar os próprios lábios contra os do gato com força. Kyou lutou contra sua falta de movimento enquanto Akito violava sua boca mordendo seu lábio inferior até que ele sangrasse. Kyou manteve a boca fortemente fechada esperando conseguir mexer seus braços e pernas para empurrar Akito, mas instantaneamente ele se encontrou a mercê do primo.

Akito finalmente se afastou dele com sangue manchando seus lábios. "Você tem o mesmo gosto que o meu Yuki," ele disse calmamente.

"Seu Yuki?" Kyou retrucou sem pensar. "Ele nunca mais será seu."

Akito o estapeou após se levantar indo na direção ao seu guarda-roupa. Ele retornou com um chicote e abriu um sorriso sádico na direção de Kyou. "Eu só quero te mostrar o que você veio procurar. Nós iremos brincar um poucocom isso aqui depois... quando você conseguir sentir dor. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo. Sempre quando eu quiser, eu posso te tirar de sua prisão para brincar com você. Eu posso fazer tudo o que eu desejar e ninguém tentará me impedir. Ninguém quer salvar o gato amaldiçoado."

Kyou sentiu que o que Akito dizia era verdade. Ele sempre esperara acabar aprisionado, mas nunca se tocara do quão próximo estava deste fato. Ele imaginava como Tohru iria reagir. Ele esperava que Yuki a confortasse. Yuki... ele provavelmente o amava, mas ele nunca seria capaz de dizer isso.

Eles ouviram o som de conversas do lado de fora do quarto e alguém de repente bateu na porta.

"É melhor que seja importante," Akito disse irritado enquanto Hatori entrava no quarto.

"É Yuki. Ele está aqui e pediu para te ver."

O sorriso de Akito foi demoníaco. "Meu Yuki." Ele lançou um olhar para Kyou amordaçando-o logo em seguida com um lenço de seda. "Empurre-o para debaixo da cama," ele ordenou.

"Mas…"

"Agora!"

Hatori fez o que ele pediu sem saber o porquê disso.

Kyou se encontrou olhando para a parte debaixo da cama de Akito.

"Quanto tempo para que o efeito do sedativo passe?" Akito perguntou.

"No mínimo uma hora."

"Perfeito." Kyou só conseguia ouvir Akito. "Traga Yuki aqui."

Kyou ouviu Yuki entrar no quarto sentindo dificuldade para respirar. "Onde está Kyuo?" o rato perguntou ofegando. Kyou desejou poder gritar para que Yuki fosse embora para casa, a salvo.

"Cuidado, Yuki, você sabe que você tem pulmões fracos."

"Onde ele está?"

"Kyou já foi aprisionado."

"Por quê?" Yuki perguntou, sua respiração começando a normalizar.

"Ele teve um prazo estipulado para te derrotar e ganhar a própria liberdade, e eu decidi que este prazo acabou.."

"Ele tinha que me derrotar?" Kyou pode sentir a dor de Yuki em sua voz. "Entendo."

Akito riu travessamente. "Pensei que você ficaria feliz por se ver livre daquele gato."

Kyou se perguntou se Akito estava tentando arrancar uma confissão.

"Eu odeio aquele gato," Yuki disse para ele, "Mas eu gostaria de vê-lo se graduar. Quero dizer, Tohru ficaria realmente chateada se ele não estivesse presente na cerimônia de formatura."

"Hmm…" Akito respondeu. "Eu posso mudar minha decisão com relação à Kyou. Mas... será necessário que algo me convença."

"Eu virei ficar com você… no próximo feriado." A voz de Yuki estava carregada de medo.

_Não, _Kyou gritou mentalmente.

"Você fará isso, pelo gato? Ora, ora, pelo que vejo a situação está pior do que eu pensava." A cama rangeu quando Akito se sentou nela. "Retire suas roupas," ele comandou. "Cabe a mim relembrá-lo a quem você pertence e depois eu irei libertar o gato... por agora."

A mente de Kyou paralisou em choque. Akito iria abusar de Yuki com ele no quarto e não havia nenhuma maldita coisa que ele pudesse fazer a respeito. Ele ouviu o som de um zíper sendo aberto e roupas sendo retiradas.

"Você ainda continua bonito," Akito suspirou. "Venha aqui, meu bichinho de estimação."

"Você tem que prometer." Yuki disse. "Eu tenho que ter certeza de que você não voltará atrás."

"Você tem minha palavra. Isso se você me deixar fazer com você o que eu quiser."

A cama gemeu ligeiramente quando Yuki se juntou a Akito. O que se seguiu é desnecessário descrever, os gemidos de prazer de Akito e os ocasionais meios gritos de dor de Yuki. Kyou se perdeu dentro de si mesmo, não conseguindo suportar a culpa que sentia por fazer com que Yuki sofresse tanta dor e humilhação, mas ele era incapaz de bloquear os sons que chegavam aos seus ouvidos parecendo que ecoariam por toda a eternidade.

"Você sempre será meu, Yuki." Akito disse ao rapaz quando terminou de se satisfazer. "Eu sempre poderei te ferir desta forma. Eu não irei me cansar enquanto sua mente, seu corpo e sua alma não pertencerem exclusivamente a mim."

Kyou sabia que os comentários de Akito eram direcionados a ele.

"Nenhuma estúpida garota ou _qualquer outra pessoa _será capaz de ficar entre a gente."

"Akito… por favor… não." A voz de Yuki estava carregada de absoluto terror.

Quentes lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Kyou ao ouvir o primo... seu amante, chorando de dor e desespero entre os barulhos feitos por Akito. Era incrível para ele o quanto Yuki era fisicamente forte, conseguindo não lutar contra a única pessoa que verdadeiramente o machucava.

Finalmente tudo terminou. "Vista-se e saia." Akito disse. Kyou teve esperanças de que logo seria capaz de sentir suas pernas e braços. Ele mostraria para Akito o que era sentir dor. "Você irá se encontrar com o gato na casa de Shigure"

"Onde ele está? Posso vê-lo?" Yuki soava como se estivesse chorando. Kyou queria abraçá-lo.

"Vá para casa. Eu prometo soltá-lo."

Yuki gemeu suavemente enquanto se vestia e deixava o quarto.

"Kyou, como você pôde ver, eu venci de todas as formas. Imagino se o rato seria capaz de se sacrificar ainda mais em seu lugar... Eu poderia manter este quarto especialmente para ele. Oh, as possibilidades são tantas." Ele se ajoelhou e puxou Kyou para fora. Ele colocou a mão por debaixo da camisa de Kyou e o unhou, abrindo feridas da onde escorreram grossos filetes de sangue. Kyou agradeceu por seu corpo estar entorpecido. "Eu presumo que você consiga sair daqui sozinho. Não tente me encontrar, ou eu irei brincar um pouco mais com Yuki."

Kyou pôde apenas se encher de raiva até finalmente começar a sentir algumas pontadas em seus membros. Afortunadamente, ou desafortunadamente, ele já era capaz de se mover.

* * *

**N/T: **_Como podem ver capítulo angst! Nha! Tadinho do Kyou! Do Yuki! Minha vontade sempre foi e sempre será a de estrangular o Akito... se bem que... eu adoro ele... e sim... definitivamente Akito é ELE! Essa coisa de Akito mulher como aparece no mangá me deixa fula! hauahauhau! Provavelmente porque em minha mente ele é um pervertido como é retratado nessa fic, mas e vcs, o que acham? Preferem Akito fêmea ou macho? hehehehe! Bem... próximo capítulo semana que vêm! Como ando com um bug no cérebro e estous em inspiração, estou me dedicando as traduções que faço por enquanto, portanto... as atualizções serão mais rápidas!_

_Espero que tenham se divertido... e sim sim... deixem reviews! hehehe!_

_Bjos amôres! _


	11. Corações Partidos

**_I Like Hating Him: _**

**_I Like Hating Him: _**

**Corações Partidos **

Kyou refletiu sozinho por horas após deixar a Mansão Principal. Ele nunca tinha estado com tanta raiva. Ele amaldiçoava Deus, Akito, e a fraqueza de seu primo. Acima de tudo ele se amaldiçoava por ter sido estúpido o suficiente para se envolver com Yuki. Ele sentia vontade de matar alguém e sabia que se visse Akito poderia facilmente assassiná-lo com suas próprias mãos.

Ele um pouco de bilie subir para sua garganta ao relembrar o que Akito fez a Yuki. _O que Yuki permitiu que ele fizesse para me salvar, _Kyou recordou a si mesmo, irritado. Quando é que isso tudo teve início? Quando é que Yuki começou a se preocupar tanto com ele a ponto de arriscar a própria pele?

Quando Yuki dissera que o amava Kyou soube que ele estava sendo sincero, e ele havia reagido como um bastardo psicótico. Ele estava com medo de encarar o fato de que a relação entre eles não envolvia mais apenas sexo – e o fato de que ele provavelmente estava apaixonado por um homem. Kyou estava ainda mais confuso por continuar sentindo desejos por mulheres e ocasionalmente tendo sonhos eróticos com Tohru e até mesmo Kagura.

"O problema de agora não é a minha sexualidade," Kyou disse alto já que não havia ninguém por perto. _O problema é que Akito continuará me usando para machucar Yuki. E eu tenho que fazer a coisa certa. _Mas Kyou sabia que a coisa _certa _estava longe de ser fácil.

* * *

Quando Kyou retornou para casa esta estava às escuras e todos já haviam ido dormir. Ele sentiu-se aliviado por saber que não correria o risco de ofender Shigure por causa das bobeiras que ele diria se o tivesse visto chegando àquela hora, e ele sabia que ele precisava de um lugar para ficar até finalmente ser colocado em sua prisão. Kyou suspirou, tendo consciência disso não lhe restava mais nenhuma opção. Se ele fugisse Akito iria atormentar Yuki.

Ele deslizou para dentro do quarto de seu primo surpreso por encontrá-lo já dormindo. Por causa do faixo de luz que vinha do corredor ele pôde ver ao lado da cama de Yuki um vidro de pílulas para dormir receitadas por Hatori. Shigure provavelmente deve tê-lo forçado a tomá-las para ajudá-lo a esquecer os traumas do dia.

Kyo fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se ao lado de Yuki na cama. Ele esperou alguns instantes para que seus olhos se ajustassem a escuridão. Ele olhou tristemente para seu primo enquanto acariciava seus cabelos prateados. As bochechas de Yuki estavam completamente úmidas por causa de suas lágrimas. _Ele deve ter chorado até dormir, _Kyou pensou amargamente. Kyou esticou-se e se recostou no travesseiro. Ele continuou a passar a mão suavemente no cabelo e na face de Yuki, assistindo-o dormir. _Eu amo _você, a mente de Kyou dizia. _Eu amo lutar com você, eu amo fazer amor com você, eu amo o fato de você me amar. Eu amo você, Yuki. Me desculpe por eu não poder te dizer isso. Me desculpe por eu não ser capaz de te proteger. Me desculpe pelo o que eu terei que fazer. _

Yuki suspirou de leve e esfregou sua bochecha na mão de Kyou. Sua face suavizou um pouco ao pensar que ele tivesse escutado a confissão silenciosa de seu primo.

* * *

Kyo ainda estava acordado e esperando o rato acordar sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

"Kyo?" Yuki piscou algumas vezes ainda grogue de sono. "Você voltou. Ele te machucou?"

"Não," Kyo respondeu sabendo que a cicatriz emocional deixada por Akito nunca iria desaparecer. "Ele não me feriu. Eu estou bem." _Obrigada por você ter se sacrificado por mim, _ele desejou poder dizer, mas instantaneamente o encarou friamente. "Nós precisamos conversar."

Yuki estranhou o tom de Kyou. "Não, eu preciso conversar com você. Eu fiz algo que eu não deveria ter feito."

Kyo queria estapeá-lo por aceitar qualquer responsabilidade pelo o que acontecera. "Que foi?"

"Eu dormi com outra pessoa."

"Porque me infernos eu deveria me importar com isso? Não é como se você tivesse me traído. Com quem foi? Haru?"

"Porque você está agindo desta forma? O que Akito disse para você?"

"Nada." Kyo comprimiu seus olhos. "Ele apenas me disse..."

Yuki se sentou e olhou para o primo confuso.

"Que nosso trato está desfeito. Eu não posso te derrotar e nem evitar ser encarcerado. De certa forma eu estou aliviado."

"Agora nós não precisamos lutar mais."

"Não, agora eu nunca mais precisarei olhar para a sua cara." Kyou sentiu seu coração se estilhaçar, mas de certa forma era bom colocar para fora sua raiva.

"Você não quis dizer isso." Os olhos de Yuki pareceram ser feitos de metal.

"Você não pode ter acreditado que eu dormir com você porque eu queria. Quero dizer, quando você se arrependeu da surra que me deu eu achei que você fosse um idiota, mas isso já é ridículo." Kyou olhou para o primo com desgosto. "Eu sou o gato e você é o rato. Nós devemos odiar um ao outro. Eu acho que de certa forma, eu te venci."

"Eu amo você!" Yuki cerrou os punhos com raiva. "Você não tem idéia do quanto eu amo você!"

"Acho que isso é problema seu." Kyo fez pouco caso das palavras do primo mesmo sentindo seu estômagos se revirar. "Eu me senti um pouco culpado quando você disse isso pela primeira vez. Eu quase parei de fingir, quase, mas eu acho que a minha vontade de te derrotar me fez voltar atrás, me fez pensar com clareza. Maldito rato."

Yuki saiu correndo do quarto batendo com força a porta atrás de si. Com sorte ele não notou a dor nos olhos de Kyou. _Isso é o melhor a se fazer, _Kyou lembrou a si mesmo.

Ele deixou o quarto e se dirigiu ao telefone para ligar para Haru. "Yuki precisa de você," ele disse para o primo. "Nem se incomode em deixar seu lado Black tomar o controle indo me procurar. Eu desaparecerei por alguns dias." Kyou esperava que Haru fosse capaz de confortar Yuki (quer dizer, não muito!) e alguns dias seriam mais do que suficiente para enterrar a dor em seu peito.

* * *

**N/T: _Tada! Serei rápida! Novo capítulo, Kyou um idiota... Yuki mais burro ainda por acreditar!_**

****

**_Agradeço pelas reviews, que não terei tempo de comentar, e espero que tanham se divertido!_**

****

**_COMENTEM!_**

****

**_Kisses _**


	12. Perdido e Encontrado

**_I Like Hating Him: _**

**Perdido e Encontrado **

Kyou ficou longe por três dias e agora estava a algumas milhas de casa. Ele descobriu que gostava do silêncio e da paz de estar sozinho, mas sentia falta de Yuki. Ele esperava que tudo estivesse bem e que o rapaz tivesse acreditado em cada palavra que ele dissera antes de partir.

Kyou não estava certo sobre como Yuki iria reagir. O rato provavelmente já sabia como ele se sentia com relação a ele. Ele não poderia ignorar a forma com que ele o abraçava, tocava seu cabelo e o beijava após fazerem sexo. Ele próprio estava surpreso por não ter notado seus próprios sentimentos mais cedo, mas ele não quisera pensar muito sobre este problema. A única vez em que ele havia efetivamente pensado em seus sentimentos pelo primo havia sido quando ele pretendera magoá-lo. Ele esperava que o incidente fosse o suficiente para convencer Yuki de que ele estava dizendo a verdade.

Imaginava como Haru havia reagido. Pelo o que Yuki lhe contara ele sabia que os acessos violentos de Haru haviam feito com que ele e Rin rompessem. Kyou esperava que a vaca estivesse confortando Yuki – com sua personalidade pacífica, claro. Desafortunadamente ele descobriu que este não era o caso.

"Finalmente eu te achei!" Haru parou na sua frente, bloqueando o caminho.

"Eu francamente não estou com disposição para você, e o que você que dizer com _finalmente, _sua vaca estúpida? Nós estamos a apenas algumas milhas da casa."

Black Haru tossiu antes de lançar um olhar mortal para Kyou. "Cale a boca, bastardo! Você não tem o direito de falar comigo deste jeito. Você irá pagar pela forma que você machucou Yuki."

"Oh, yeah. Eu quero ver você tentar. Mesmo na sua forma negra eu ainda continuou sendo melhor que você e irei chutar seu traseiro."

Haru tossiu de novo. "Quem disse que eu quero lutar com você. Há outras formas de fazer você pagar." Haru agarrou Kyou como se fosse beija-lo. Kyou virou sua cabeça bem a tempo e suas bochechas se tocaram. Haru estava queimando de febre. Logo Kyou se viu prensado entre uma vaca preta e branca.

* * *

"Você é tão burro." Kyou disse para Haru quando ele retornou para sua forma normal e estava confortavelmente deitado em seu saco de dormir. "Então você ficou perdido. Que grande surpresa."

Haru franziu o cenho levemente. "Eu estava com tanta raiva que eu não conseguia pensar direito. Eu acabei sendo pego por uma tempestade e não pude voltar para casa."

"Eu estou feliz por ter te encontrado," Kyou anunciou demonstrando um pouco de sua preocupação. "Sua febre estava bastante alta. Você quer que eu chame alguém?"

Haru negou com a cabeça. "Não, acho que agora eu já estou um pouco melhor, e nós precisamos conversar."

"Está tudo bem com Yuki?"

"O que você acha? Eu não sei o que exatamente você disse para ele, mas ele tem agido como meu lado negro e isso não combina com ele."

"Estou surpreso por você não ter tentado me matar."

Haru corou. "É realmente muito estranho, mas toda vez que eu vejo você... você sabe... minha outra personalidade não parece ter vontade de te machucar."

"Oh." O rubor de Kyou combinou com o de Haru. "Inferno, não. Minha vida já está complicada demais para eu te que lidar com isso."

"Eu não estava fazendo uma oferta. Então o que exatamente aconteceu? Quero dizer, eu ouvi alguns rumores, você foi convocado por Akito. Ele descobriu sobre vocês ou alguma coisa do tipo?"

"Algo assim."

"Então como alguns outros retardados da família você decidiu que a única forma de salvar todos do sofrimento foi partindo o coração de Yuki. Cara, eu queria poder pensar dessa forma na minha outra personalidade. Tudo faz sentido agora, mas você é um idiota. Você não está ajudando ninguém, está apenas tornando as coisas piores para ele. Se ele fosse meu, eu lutaria por ele."

"Se ele fosse seu tenho certeza de que Akito não estaria furioso. Depois de tudo vocês dois são seus favoritos."

"Sorte nossa." Haru pareceu estar pensativo. "Kyou, cedo ou tarde Yuki irá descobrir a verdade. Ele não é estúpido."

"Ele irá, mas enquanto eu viver eu irei negar tudo, e se você o ama tanto quanto você fala, você irá me ajudar. Não é seguro para nós dois ficarmos juntos, além disso eu sou um completo filho da mãe. Sempre acabo fazendo algo errado, de qualquer forma."

"Você o ama?"

Kyou corou e tentou disfarçar. Em pensar que ele só poderia admitir isso na privacidade de sua mente, ele definitivamente não estava pronto para dizer isso em voz alta.

Haru o olhou por um longo tempo. "Okay. Faça do seu jeito. Se você não pode admitir o que sente, então você não o merece."

"Você acha que ele ficará bem?"

"Claro que sim. Ele tem a mim. Eu sempre ficarei ao lado dele, e sempre lhe direi como me sinto com relação a ele."

Kyou suspirou. "Ótimo, eu espero que vocês dois tenham malditos bons momentos juntos."

Haru sorriu maliciosamente. "Espero que você não esteja cometendo um erro. Espero que você não esteja usando esta honorável imagem de mártir para não ter que lidar com seus sentimentos."

Kyou odiava o fato de Haru ser tão perceptivo. Ele era dessa forma desde quando eram crianças. "Em parte pode ser isso." A voz de Kyou se chocou com sua emoção, "Mas acima de tudo eu não quero machucá-lo."

Haru se sentou e o abraçou. Kyou sentiu-se agradecido e retribuiu o gesto firmemente. Eles permaneceram desta forma até Kyou se afastar.

* * *

Com muito custo Kyou evitou esbarrar em Yuki durante toda a semana após ter retornado para casa. Ele estava preocupado com o fato de ter problemas em esconder suas emoções.

Tohru por sua vez também estava preocupada, mas gastava grande parte de seu tempo ao lado de Yuki que não estava agindo normalmente. Yuki havia lhe lançado olhares frios e não fez nenhum esforço para iniciar alguma conversa, o que fez Kyou se surpreender ao vê-lo subitamente entrar em seu quarto.

"Ande logo, seu gato estúpido, nós iremos juntos para a escola."

"Huh?" foi à única resposta de Kyou.

A voz de Yuki estava carregada de raiva e ele evitou fazer contato visual com Kyou. "Eu estou cansado de ouvi-la choramingar. _Você acha que Kyou está bem? Vocês dois estão agindo de forma estranha ultimamente. Eu fiz algo errado? _As coisas precisam voltar ao normal novamente ou se não eu enlouquecerei."

"Normal?" Kyou sorriu ligeiramente.

"Você sabe, vocês três de mãos dadas, agindo como um feliz trio." A voz de Shigure ressoou no quarto enquanto ele estava parado no umbral.

"Como se você pudesse falar alguma coisa sobre trios." Kyou grunhiu e lançou um olhar assassino para Shigure. Ele não se preocupara em conversar com o cachorro desde que chegara e sabia que nunca o perdoaria pelo o que ele fizera.

"Pervertido." Yuki murmurou.

"Bem, eu apenas estou feliz por ver que vocês voltaram a conversar um com outro. Eu temia que minha pequena flor fosse incapaz de aproveitar o presente de formatura que eu preparei para ela." Falando sozinho Shigure se afastou do quarto.

"Presente de formatura?" Kyou olhou para o primo.

"Não me pergunte." Yuki rosnou. "Tenho certeza de que seja lá o que for será algo completamente diabólico e pervertido."

"É, algo do gênero." Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e faíscas de desejo surgiram entre eles.

"Você ainda me quer." Yuki declarou com um sorriso malicioso. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu exatamente na semana passada, mas você continua querendo me possuir. Interessante."

"Nos seus sonhos, rato maldito." Kyou bufou, por alguma razão muito irritado. "Você é tão autoconfiante." Será que o rato não percebia que ele estava tentando ajudá-lo? Yuki o enfurecia tanto.

Kyou estava sentando em sua cama e foi com surpresa que ele viu o primo tomar um lugar ao seu lado. O rato colocou uma mão em sua parte mais íntima e trilhou um caminho com seus dedos até a clara evidência de sua excitação. Ele não se moveu. Não queria que Yuki parasse. "Não, eu não acho que seja em meus sonhos." Yuki disse triunfante.

Kyou estremeceu, seu corpo clamando por Yuki.

Yuki o estimulou por alguns segundos para depois parar abruptamente a fricção e dizer. "Vamos, Tohru está nós esperando."

Foi necessário a Kyou todo o seu autocontrole para ele não demonstrar para o primo o quanto ainda o desejava.

* * *

**N/T: **_Tadá! Presentinhu para vocês... este capítulo é um pouquinho sem graça... tudo bem que eu dei trelas com Haru e sua burrice para se perder na floresta (ele tinha que ser uma vaca mesmo!), mas nada muito importante aconteceu, quer dizer... tirando o clima do final... mas espero que vocês tenham aproveitado. Eu ainda tenho planos para traduzir uma outra fic, já tenho até qual será em mente, mas... tem um pequena problema... ela não foi finalizada ainda, a autora continua postando novos capítulos... vocês se interessariam por mais uma história do gato e do rato mesmo sendo incompleta ainda? Comentem aew! _

_Bem, esta história está quaseeee no fim, ainda falta algumas fatalidades, mas eu provavelmente a terminarei neste mês! Neste final de semana estarei postando outro capítulo, portanto confiram! _

_E só mais uma coisinha, estive passeando pelos sites da vida e achei esse amv do Fruits Basket(Anime Music Vídeo, para os que não sabe!). É algo bem bobo, mas eu ri bastante, principalmente por causa da música! Bem a url tá aí, quem se aventurar... (ahem! num deixa postar urls ake.. hum, por isso vou coloca-la no meu profile... quem quiser dá uma passada lá!)  
_

_Bem, obrigado pelas reviews e por enquanto é isso! _

_Ja ne! _

**_PS para senhorita DW03: _**_hahauhauahau! Acabo de ler sua review... hehehe tipo, eu recomendo que você veja o anime, sabe... porque essa coisa de Akito fêmea dos mangas deixa qualquer um puto, e de certa forma... é trelante ver o Yuki do anime... ele é tão... hum, afeminado! Hihihi!_


	13. Amor Para Todos

**_I Like Hating Him: _**

**Amor Para Todos **

Uma semana antes da formatura Kyou estava carregado de desânimo. Ele possuía apenas mais alguns dias de liberdade. Claro que ele descarregava sua frustração em qualquer pessoa que aparece na sua frente e tornou-se especialmente difícil para os outros conviver com seu mau-humor. Até mesmo Tohru o estava evitando. Ele continuava mantendo uma distância segura de Yuki e apenas conversava com ele ocasionalmente. Yuki o olhava sempre sem nenhum constrangimento, sorrindo-lhe como se soubesse de algum segredo, embora nunca se aproximasse dele sexualmente. Kyou começou a passar noites em claro sem conseguir lidar muito bem com as mudanças.

Durante o almoço ele estava sentado na companhia de Tohru, Yuki, Haru e Momiji, que estava agindo de forma mais tola do que nunca.

"Você quer meu queijo grelhado?" Haru perguntou docemente para Yuki. "Não está tão queimado quanto o seu."

Yuki corou ligeiramente. "Tudo bem, mas se você quiser você pode pegar um dos meus biscoitos. Eles me deram um a mais por acidente."

"Porque vocês dois simplesmente não vão procurar um quarto?" Kyou grunhiu enquanto espetava sua misteriosa comida. "Alguns de nós está tentado comer."

Yuki meramente revirou os olhos com um sorriso ligeiro nos lábios. Haru olhou para Kyou de forma culpada.

"Eu mal posso esperar pela próxima semana!" Tohru sorriu feliz.

"Tenho certeza disso," Momiji replicou. "Você é tão sortuda. Ninguém me dará nada tão legal quanto o seu presente quando eu me graduar no ano que vem. Waaa."

"Você pode ficar com o meu se quiser. Quero dizer, eu não preciso ir."

"Afinal, que diabos de presente é esse?" Kyou perguntou observando de forma irritada Yuki retirar um cílio da bochecha de Haru.

"Oh, Ayame, Shigure, e Hatori irão me levar em uma viagem para um resort. Shigure disse que era para celebrar o fato de que eu ter deixado de ser uma garota para me tornar mulher."

"Não!" Yuki e Kyou disseram nervosos.

"Eu não permitirei que você fique sozinha com aquele cachorro pervertido." Kyou anunciou.

"E de forma alguma você ficará perto do meu irmão." Yuki sentenciou.

"Tenho certeza de que aqueles três juntos podem ser um tanto quanto... persuasivos." Haru acrescentou pensativamente.

"Shigure disse que não aceitaria um não como resposta." Tohru lhes deu um pedido de desculpa. "E eu me sentiria culpa por deixá-lo triste depois de tudo o que ele fez por mim. Eu apenas fui convidada."

"Oh, eu tenho certeza de que ela será _convidada_ para fazer outras coisas," Haru murmurou causando em Yuki e Kyou um turbilhão de raiva.

"Você não irá, Miss Honda." Yuki declarou finalmente.

Kyou não acrescentou nada porque ele descobriu que realmente não importava nenhum pouco o que ele pensava sobre aquele problema, pois no final das contas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Enquanto Tohru iria para sua viagem onde claramente seria molestada, ele estaria se familiarizando com sua prisão e com o chicote de Akito.

"Hum… Eu realmente prometi para ele que iria. Sinto muito." Tohru estava à beira das lágrimas. "Eu não sabia que isso iria te deixar tão aborrecido, Sohma–san."

"Deixem-na em paz." Momiji disse sorrindo para Tohru de forma encorajadora. "Tenho certeza de que Tohru irá se divertir e não há razão alguma para ela se sentir culpada por isso."

"Eu ainda mal posso acreditar que vocês três estão se formando." Haru olhou para Kyou preocupado enquanto Yuki afagava seus fios brancos mesclados com preto.

"Bem, acredite. Nós estamos," Kyou disse quietamente. Ele se levantou e deixou a mesa abruptamente.

* * *

Naquela noite Kyou se sentou no telhado e olhou para o céu. Ele sabia que os dias na casa de Shigure estavam chegando ao fim. Era bem provável que ele nunca mais fosse capaz de ver as estrelas novamente.

"Kyo-kun?" Shigure o surpreendeu. O cachorro nunca visitava-o no telhado.

"O que você quer, seu filho da mãe?"

"Ora, não há nenhum motivo para ser mal-criado." Shigure riu nervosamente.

"O que foi?"

Shigure tomou um lugar logo ao lado dele. "Porque você ainda continua aqui? Eu estava certo de que você já estaria bem longe agora."

Kyou bufou. "Não se preocupe. Eu não irei a lugar algum."

"É isso o que me preocupa."

Kyou não respondeu. Ele apenas abraçou seus joelhos.

Shigure olhou para suas mãos. "Escute, Kyou, preciso que você me faça um favor."

"Eu não farei merda nenhuma para você."

"Isso fará com que você fique fora de sua prisão por um tempo a mais."

Kyou agora estava interessado.

Shigure continuou. "Nós estivemos planejando o presente de formatura de Tohru durante quase um ano, e agora..."

"Tenho certeza de que você esteve."

"Inafortunadamente uma convenção apareceu e nós três teremos que estar presentes nela."

"Mas é claro que vocês três tem que ir juntos." Kyou revirou os olhos.

"Mas nós já pagamos pelo quarto e por todas as atividades. Então eu acho que o que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu quero que você leve Tohru para o resort no nosso lugar. Eu já falei com Akito sobre isso e ele concordou, mas com uma condição, você deve ser preso imediatamente quando retornar."

Kyou sentiu uma sensação de alívio lhe percorrendo. Ele ainda tinha tempo, e o melhor de tudo, ele o gastaria ao lado das pessoas que mais amava. "Tanto faz. Eu acho que farei isso, mas não é por sua causa."

Shigure sorriu. "Esplêndido."

* * *

"Eu deveria ter desconfiado que aquele cachorro estava escondendo alguma coisa." Kyou grunhiu transversalmente a Yuki e Haru. Tohru estava sentada ao lado dele olhando para fora do trem. O dia de formatura havia chegado e já passara sem muitos incidentes e agora os quatro estavam viajando juntos, aproveitando o presente de Tohru por sua graduação, para o desânimo de Kyou.

"Será tão divertido!" Tohru exclamou. "Passar todo um feriado ao lado de três pessoas que eu amo tanto." Ela se virou e beijou Kyou na bochecha fazendo com que ele adquirisse uma coloração vermelho escuro.

Yuki balançou sua cabeça antes de colocar os braços ao redor de Haru revolvendo seu cabelo. Haru sorriu em êxtase.

_Então é assim que essa viagem vai ser,_ Kyou pensou consigo mesmo.

* * *

"Malditos pervertidos," Kyou disse quando eles viram o quarto.

"_Bakas_," Yuki rosnou.

"Oh, céus!" Tohru sorriu nervosamente.

Diante deles havia uma imensa cama de casal. As outras únicas camas no quarto eram gêmeas e estavam _protegidas_ por todos os lados por uma escorregadia cortina. O banheiro ficava no canto do quarto e possuía uma porta de vidro claro. Kyou reparou que o cômodo era grande o suficiente para quatro pessoas.

"Planejando isso por um ano." O tom de Kyou era assassino.

A parte mais interessante do quarto era o pegajoso tubo em forma de coração ao lado do chuveiro. E a única porta no quarto que verdadeiramente oferecia privacidade era a que dava para o banheiro onde somente havia um toilet e um vaso sanitário.

"Que quarto bonito." Tohru olhou para o cômodo onde ficava o chuveiro e corou. Kyou se perguntou se ela havia descoberto o que haviam planejado para ela. Ela apanhou suas coisas indo na direção das camas gêmeas. "Eu irei dormir aqui se isso não for nenhum problema para vocês."

"Por mim tudo bem." Haru respondeu por eles. "Tenho certeza de que essa era a cama que eles pretendiam que você ficasse."

Tohru enrubesceu e fechou a cortina.

"Isso é pior do que eu imaginei." Os olhos de Yuki estavam arregalados.

"Eu fico no meio!" Haru anunciou, pulando alegremente na cama. Kyou e Yuki olharam para ele com desgosto.

* * *

"Você poderia se mover para o lado apenas um pouquinho, Haru?" Kyou disse na manhã do outro dia quando os três se sentaram nas camas gêmeas ocupadas por Tohru enquanto ela tomava banho. "Quero dizer, já foi ruim o suficiente que você ficasse em cima de mim a noite inteira."

"Eu estava dormindo," Haru lhe disse. "E acredite em mim, eu teria preferido ter feito isso com Yuki."

"Bem, graças a você eu não consegui dormir. Acho que preciso de uma cama só para mim urgentemente."

Yuki lançou um olhar pervertido para o gato fazendo com que Haru olhasse de um para o outro de forma lasciva.

Kyou corou. "Então, o que temos planejado para hoje?"

Haru encolheu os ombros. "Reservas para um restaurante caro e ingressos para uma peça chamada _Amor Para Todos."_

"Soa como algo que Miss Honda gostaria de assistir." Yuki disse sem muito interesse.

"Talvez, mas eu desconfio de qualquer coisa que aquele cachorro tenha escolhido." Kyou suspirou.

Haru pôs um braço ao redor do ombro dos dois, aproximando-os dele. "Vocês dois são uma gracinha, tão protetores."

"Obviamente nós precisamos ser assim." Kyou disse saindo do aperto de Haru. Saber como o rapaz se sentia com relação a ele e Yuki o deixava extremamente desconfortável.

Yuki beijou Haru suavemente nos lábios.

"Mmmn," o rapaz gemeu.

"Espero que você saiba que ele está apenas te usando," Kyou disse com desgosto. Ele podia sentir seu ciúme revirando seu estômago.

"Isso apenas mostra o quanto você é experiente nisso, seu gato estúpido." Yuki se afastou de Haru indignado.

Haru deu de ombros. "Ele pode me usar quantas vezes quiser." Então ele se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido de Kyou. "E se você quiser tentar deixa-lo com ciúmes, você pode me usar também."

Kyou fugiu da proximidade.

"O que ele disse?" Yuki perguntou.

"Eu já me vesti!" Tohru chamou.

* * *

"Esse lugar é tão romântico." Tohru olhou ao seu redor avaliando o restaurante. Ela estava usando um adorável vestido azul, tirando o fôlego de qualquer um. Todos os homens do lugar viraram suas cabeças quando ela entrou.

Haru apanhou a mão dela e a beijou. Kyou estava enciumado das habilidades da vaca para flertar com mulheres. "Agora eu sei o porquê daqueles três quererem tanto ter você só para eles. Quando foi que você ficou tão bonita?"

Quando ele olhou para a mulher ao seu lado, Kyou se fez a mesma pergunta. Tohru sempre tivera algo especial, mas nos últimos anos ela havia crescido e agora possuía uma certa maturidade que atraia todas as atenções.

Ela corou diante do comentário de Haru. "Estou tão feliz de estar aqui com vocês três, mesmo que seja triste Shigure, Ayame, e Hatori não terem podido vir."

"Yep, muito triste." Yuki disse com um sorriso.

"Eu mal posso esperar para assistir a peça," Tohru continuou contentemente. "Tenho certeza de que será absolutamente perfeita."

"Eu espero que seja, princesa," Haru disse com um sorriso.

* * *

Kyou descobriu que a peça era completamente entediante. Era sobre uma garota que estava dividida entre seus três melhores amigos. Era completamente melodramática, angustiante e romântica: três coisas que excitavam muito pouco Kyou.

Ele estava sentado ao lado de Tohru, que por sua vez se sentara ao lado de Yuki, que estava ao lado de Haru. Kyou sentiu-se aliviado quando a cortina se abriu para o ato final. A personagem principal agora seria forçada a decidir entres seus três pretendentes amorosos.

Tohru assistia a atuação intensamente. "Oh, céus," ela murmurou, "Me pergunto com quem ela irá ficar."

"Você já tomou sua decisão, Taki?" Um dos amigos perguntou a atriz no palco.

"Eu simplesmente não posso tomar uma decisão. Eu amo muito todos vocês." A mulher se virou para o primeiro homem. "Hiro, eu amo sua maturidade. Você estudou medicina por anos e eu amo a forma com que você sempre faz seu melhor para ajudar e salvar outras pessoas." Ela se virou para o segundo homem. "Aki, eu amo sua sensibilidade e o fato de você estar afinado com o seu lado feminino. Eu amo você porque você me entende completamente e possui um magnífico senso de moda." Ela se virou par ao último homem. "Shinobu, eu amo você porque você me levou para sua casa quando eu fiquei sozinha no mundo, e por outro lado, sua apetite sexual é insuperável. Eu temo não ser capaz de escolher entre os três."

"Então não faça isso," um deles disse.

"Escolha ter a todos nós," disse o outro.

E imediatamente o homem deitou-a em uma cama o que fez com que Yuki e Kyou colocassem rapidamente uma mão nos olhos de Tohru. Kyou não imaginara que a peça poderia ser tão pornográfica.

"Aqueles pervertidos." Yuki estava lívido.

A peça recebeu uma ovação de pé dos espectadores. E no final o diretor fez uma aparição no palco. "Obrigado a todos vocês por assistiram a este drama. Esta noite tenho o prazer de anunciar que possuímos na platéia um convidado especial do escritor da peça, Sohma Shigure."

Um grande facho de luz iluminou os quatro e após alguns momentos de silêncio carregado Haru se ergueu para depois começar a lançar beijos para a platéia. "Sohma-sama dedica essa peça para sua flor, Tohru, e deseja que ela desfrute seu feriado." O diretor anunciou.

"Que gracinha." Tohru murmurou com um sorriso meio forçado. "Shigure-san deve ter trabalhado muito para escrever esta peça."

"Eu irei matá-lo," Kyou grunhiu.

"Não se eu fizer isso primeiro," Yuki acrescentou.

* * *

**N/T: **_Bem o que acharam deste capítulo? Eu estive pensando, Tohru é lesada, retardada ou burra mesmo? Porque falando sério, ela pode estar muito ingênua nesta fic, mas o anime mostra muito bem que isso é algo típico dela... francamente! Hauahuahau! Imagina se ela realmente tivesse ido com o trio parada dura? Outra coisa que merece um comentário... O Haru é simplesmente demais... eu fiquei imaginando ele se erguendo no meio de toda aquele povão começando a lançar beijos para todos! Imaginem a cara do pessoal ao ver isso! _

_E para quem não reparou... qual será a semelhança do enredo da peça de Shigure com a realidade? Seriam só as iniciais? Hummm... um médico, um estilista afeminado e um tarado insaciável... coitada da Tohru... opss, quero dizer,Taki! _

_Bem, espero que tenham se divertido, e muito obrigada pelas reviews... não irei responde-las por que preciso de tempo para traduzir outro capítulod a outra fic YukiXKyou antes que decidam me matar, credo... eu praticamente recebi ameaças por e-mail! Rs _

_De qualquer forma... até o final da semana já estarei postando mais um capítulo que será o antepenúltimo! _

_Valew pessoal! ' _


	14. O Plano de Shigure

**_I Like Hating Him: _**

**O Plano de Shigure **

"Então, vocês dois estão juntos ou o que?" Kyou perguntou quietamente para Haru, enquanto Yuki tomava banho e Tohru dormia atrás das cortinas.

"Isso é o que desejo." Haru olhou por cima de sua revista. Os dois estavam estendidos na cama de casal.

"Sério? Vocês dois andam tão íntimos."

"Com ciúmes?" Um sorrisinho maroto relampejou na face de Haru.

"Claro que não, sua maldita vaca. Como se fosse capaz de me fazer sentir ciúmes."

Haru deu de ombros antes de lançar um olhar de quem sabe alguma coisa na direção de Kyou.

Kyou ficou de costas para o primo o que inafortunadamente fez com que ele desse de cara com a porta de vidro do banheiro e um Yuki nu, que neste instante se ocupava em lavar o cabelo. Kyou sentiu-se ficar ofegante ao mesmo tempo em que um familiar frio na barriga atingia seu estômago. Ele se perguntou se sempre reagiria desta forma a Yuki.

Ele pulou quando sentiu uma mão pousar sobre sua ereção. Haru havia se movido para perto dele. "O que infernos você pensa que está fazendo?" Perguntou irritadamente, mas sem fazer nenhum movimento para afastar a mão do primo.

"Ele é lindo, não é?" A respiração quente de Haru aqueceu a orelha de Kyou enquanto sua mão começou a se mover. Haru começou a acariciá-lo enquanto ele continuava a assistir Yuki.

"Pare com isso." Kyou respirava pesadamente. "Aquela maldita peça andou lhe dando algumas idéias?"

Haru riu maliciosamente e Kyou se perguntou se ele havia se tornado Black. "Você e Yuki me dão essas idéias. Embora eu definitivamente desejasse que nós fossemos aqueles três personagens."

"Eu aposto que sim." Kyou se moveu contra a mão de Haru, sua frustração sexual prevenindo-o de fazer a cosia certa.

Haru parou. "Bastardo egoísta." Ele definitivamente estava Black. "Então você planeja se satisfazer e não me dar nada em retorno?"

"Hey, idiota, eu não planejo _deixar_ você fazer nada." Kyou estava irritado com Haru por ter começado e parado com o que estava fazendo.

Haru pulou em Kyou e começou a se esfregar nele com raiva. Kyou correspondeu ao movimento. Rapidamente ambos estavam ofegando contra o pescoço um do outro. Haru capturou os lábios de Kyou em um grande e úmido beijo. Era tão bom após tanto tempo estar com alguém fisicamente, mesmo que fosse com Haru.

Haru tirou a camiseta de Kyou e começou a tocar sua face e pescoço enquanto eles continuavam com a fricção. Haru beijou um ponto do pescoço de Kyou e começou a chupá-lo. Kyou tinha certeza de que havia ganho uma marca, mas não se importou.

"O banheiro está livre!" Yuki parou próximo a cama, com uma toalha ao redor de sua cintura. Sua voz estava pesada. "Vocês deveriam estar envergonhados. E se Miss Honda acordasse, ou os ouvisse?"

Haru rolou saindo de cima de Kyou e sorriu de lado para Yuki. "Se ela acordasse e nos visse, eu diria, _amor para todos_."

Yuki o ignorou e encarou Kyou que olhou para outra direção sentindo-se culpado. "Você deveria ter vergonha de si mesmo. Usando-o desta forma. Da mesma forma que você me usou."

Black Haru se ergueu e agarrou Yuki pelo queixo. "Hey, pelo menos as coisas com este bastardo são puramente sexuais. Você brinca, ao contrário, com os meus sentimentos." Yuki recuou. Haru colocou sua mão na parte de trás da cabeça de Yuki e o beijou.

Yuki o empurrou irritado. "Claro que não!"

Haru deu de ombros. "Acredite no que quiser então." Ele se virou para Kyou que agora já havia voltado à razão. "Vamos terminar com o que deixamos inacabado."

Kyou _queria_, mas o sofrimento na face de Yuki o impediu de sequer pensar em sexo.

Yuki socou Haru. "Como você pode dizer que eu faria algo assim? Você sabe que eu… com Rin."

Haru piscou. A tristeza nos olhos de Yuki o havia trago de volta. "Não, eu acho que Shigure já cuidou disso."

"Shigure está dormindo com Rin?" Kyou perguntou surpreso.

"Onde você esteve?" Yuki perguntou. "Oh, é mesmo,você esteve ocupado tentando me evitar. Bem, pelo menos você não me deu o fora porque você é hétero."

"Eu sou hétero," Kyou bufou.

"Você não pode acreditar seriamente nisso," Yuki revidou.

Haru riu. "Eu acho que ele acredita."

Kyou não tinha certeza no que ele acreditava, mas ele tinha certeza de que não admitiria isso para eles.

"Me desculpe por bater em você." Yuki tocou o machucado na bochecha de Haru ternamente.

"Tudo bem. Eu precisava disso." Haru sorriu amavelmente em retorno.

"Oh, cara," Kyou colocou as cobertas sobre sua cabeça. "Se eu tivesse feito algo assim, quando a gente estava... você sabe, você teria me matado."

"Eu teria te espancado de qualquer jeito." Yuki retorquiu. "Era a única forma de fazer você calar a boca."

"Oh, yeah." Kyou espiou o primo por debaixo das cobertas. "Há outra forma também de me fazer calar a boca."

A expressão de Yuki suavizou e ele sorriu para Kyou. Kyou sorriu de volta, subitamente desejando não ter mentido durante todos estes meses e simplesmente ter aproveitado seus últimos dias de liberdade com Yuki. Mas se isso não tivesse acontecido, ele não tinha certeza se teria sido capaz de salvar Yuki de Akito.

"Porque você não o cala agora?" Haru disse esperançosamente. "Eu não irei incomodar você. Eu só sentarei aqui e irei aproveitar o show."

"Isso seria muitos shows em apenas uma noite para mim." Kyou acertou um travesseiro na cabeça de Haru.

000

No próximo dia eles foram fazer compras na cidade próxima ao resort. Yuki e Tohru foram atraídos por uma casa de chá. "Eu acho que eu e Kyou iremos dar uma olhada na loja de artes marciais. Nos encontramos mais tarde." Haru explicou.

"Okay." O tom de Yuki era hesitante e Kyou podia dizer que ele não havia gostado da idéia deles dois saírem por aí juntos.

"Nós poderíamos ter convidado eles para virem também," Kyou disse no instante em que eles saíram da loja.

"Não. Eu preciso conversar com você sobre o motivo de estarmos aqui."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer que Shigure não tinha uma convenção para ir."

"O quê?"

Haru se virou na direção de Kyou. "Pense bem, Kyou, desde quando Shigure dá ouvidos a editora dele? Você acha que ele abriria mão de um final de semana com Tohru por causa de trabalho?"

Kyou se sentiu estúpido por uma vez ter acreditado nisso, "Então porque nós estamos aqui?"

"Para que você possa fugir." Haru esperou por uma reação.

"Fugir? Eu pensei que ele era o cachorrinho de estimação de Akito. Porque ele iria me deixar fazer isso?" Kyou tinha milhões de idéias percorrendo seu cérebro.

"Aqui," Haru lhe deu uma carta. "Talvez isso explique tudo."

Kyo abriu o envelope e leu.

_Kyo, _

_Eu sei que atualmente você me odeia, e eu compreendo, mas eu não irei me desculpar por tentar proteger a família. Eu quero que você fuja. Você irá morrer na prisão, e ao contrário do que você pensa, eu me importo com isso. Eu acho que se você começar sua fuga no resort suas chances serão maiores. Haru tem algum dinheiro e uma passagem de avião para a Europa; a partir de lá você poderá ir para onde você quiser. Eu irei me virar com Akito e enquanto ele tiver seu Yuki, ele não irá perder muito tempo te procurando. Eu prometo proteêe-lo. Eu não deixarei o que aconteceu da última vez se repetir. _

_Com amor, _

_Shigure _

Kyou olhou para a carta e a leu várias vezes. "Ele desistiu de sua viagem para me deixar fugir?"

Haru deu de ombros. "Yeah."

"Ele continua sendo um idiota." Kyou guardou a carta no bolso.

"Yeah." Haru concordou.

"Eu não consigo confiar nele para proteger Yuki."

Haru suspirou. "Então confie em mim. Kyou, nenhum de nós consegue suportar a idéia de estar à mercê de Akito. Sabe o dinheiro que Shigure cita na carta? Todos nós contribuímos um pouco. Nós amamos você Kyou.."

Kyou olhou para Haru com incredulidade. É claro que bem lá no fundo ele soube que nenhum dos membros do zodíaco realmente o odiavam, mas ouvir Haru dizer isso significava muito. Ele esperou toda a vida para ser aceito dentro do zodíaco, mas ele já era aceito pelas pessoas que realmente importavam. "Yuki sabe disso?"

Haru olhou para baixo de forma culpada. "Não. Shigure estava com medo de que ele tentasse te deter, ou pior, ir com você, e você sabe o inferno que isso traria para nossas vidas."

Kyou concordou. "'Então eu não posso dizer adeus nem para ele e nem para Tohru."

"Sinto muito, Kyou."

"Então quando eu devo partir?"

"Hoje à noite. Eu irei levar os dois para comer fora. E você ficará para trás."

Kyou concordou. Ele sentiu-se enjoado e doente do estômago. Ele não estava com medo de estar sozinho, ele estava com medo de ficar sem Yuki e Tohru.

"Será essa noite então." Ele subitamente agarrou Haru e o abraçou. "Eu irei sentir sua falta, sua vaca maldita, e quando eu tiver partido... você pode dizer para Yuki... que eu não o odeio no final das contas?"

"Eu direi para ele." Haru abraçou Kyou em retorno.

000

Kyou vasculhou o quarto uma última vez para ter certeza de que não estava esquecendo nada. Haru, Yuki, e Tohru já haviam saído para jantar e Kyou ficara para trás fazendo as malas para sua longa viagem.

Ele estava deixando uma carta para Tohru com Haru, mas quando ele começara a escrever para Yuki, ele não soube o que poderia dizer. Ele suspirou tristemente ao descobrir que provavelmente vira Yuki pela última vez naquela noite.

"Você simplesmente vai embora?" Yuki perguntou parado na porta.

Kyou deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz do primo. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Haru me disse o que está acontecendo. Ele pensou que eu gostaria de me despedir."

"Tchau." Kyou tentou esconder suas emoções.

Yuki caminhou na direção de Kyou, agarrou-o pelos ombros e o beijou com paixão. Quando eles se afastaram os olhos de ambos estavam úmidos. "Eu continuo amando você," Yuki disse. "Não importa o que você faça, eu continuarei sempre amando você. Eu não me importo se o que houve entre nós foi somente uma mentira. Para mim, foi real. Mesmo se você me odiar..."

"Eu não odeio você, seu rato maldito. Eu acho que parei de te odiar naquele dia na loja de Ayame, não, antes disso, quando você me impediu de me esconder de Tohru, quando eu me tornei aquela... coisa. Eu parei de te odiar, mas descobri que te amo quando você se ofereceu para ser preso em meu lugar."

Os olhos de Yuki se arregalaram de surpresa. "Você estava lá?" Sua face corou de vergonha. Então ele olhou com suavidade para Kyou. "Você acabou de dizer que me ama?"

Kyou enrubesceu. "Yeah, eu amo você."

"Você estava tentando me proteger." Yuki subitamente entendeu. "Kyou, você é tão estúpido."

Kyou se encontrou entre os braços de Yuki enquanto eles se beijavam de forma faminta. Mal se despiram e já atingiram o clímax rapidamente.

"Já faz um bom tempo." Kyou se desculpou.

"Muito tempo." Yuki respondeu com um sorriso.

Eles terminaram de tirar as roupas e se moveram para cama onde se agarraram um ao outro sobre as cobertas.

"Mas tarde eu irei te mostrar o que eu realmente quero fazer com você," Kyou beijou a curva do pescoço de Yuki.

"Logo você terá que ir embora," a voz de Yuki estava carregada de dor.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum," Kyou disse firmemente. "Nós iremos aproveitar nossos últimos dias juntos e então voltaremos para casa e o enfrentaremos. Eu me recuso a gastar toda minha vida fugindo. Eu me recuso a te deixar."

Yuki o beijou suavemente nos lábios. "Eu irei com você."

"Não." Kyou disse entre os beijos. "Ele apenas irá tornar a vida de todo mundo um inferno. Eu não irei escolher o caminho mais fácil. Eu não irei me resignar a não ver nunca mais nenhum de vocês."

Yuki o beijou profundamente colocando-o sobre si. Kyou podia se sentir ficando excitado novamente. Então, de repente, a porta do quarto foi aberta.

"Oh, céus!" Tohru engasgou.

"Era suposto que você já tivesse ido embora," A voz de Haru estava carregada de raiva.

"Vocês dois voltaram rápido." Kyou havia saído de cima de Yuki e colocado o cobertor sobre eles.

"Eu estava preocupado com Yuki. Eu pensei que ele estivesse precisando de algum conforto, mas eu acho que eu estava errado. Kyou você tem que se apressar ou você irá perder seu avião."

"Ele não irá mais."

"Oh." Haru pareceu estar petrificado, mas suspirou com alívio.

"Você estava indo embora, Kyou?" Tohru perguntou com a face vermelha, mas Kyou notou algo mais... lágrimas. "Eu irei dar uma volta. Por favor, não esperem acordados por mim."

Kyou encarou a porta fechada em silêncio. Ele vestiu uma calça e a seguiu. "Yuki, explique tudo para Haru. Eu irei conversar com ela."

Yuki e Haru foram deixados para trás olhando um paro outro de forma desconfortável. "Obrigado, Haru, por me dizer."

"Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer."

"Então porque você me disse?"

"Eu amo você, e você ama ele. Sua felicidade é mais importante para mim do que qualquer outra coisa."

"Obrigado, Haru." Yuki capturou a mão do primo e a beijou.

**

* * *

**

**N/T: **_Hi dearssss! uah! Atrasada, demoradamente atrasada, mas aí está... Morte a Shigure, Tohru e o drama da fic... e por aí vai... não se squeçam damonstruosa libido de Mister Kyou._

_Obrigada por revisarem... sim... e aguardem o final! Algum dia ele chega!_

_Revisem pessoas! E como diria Haru... AMOR PARA TODOS! _ehe! ¬¬


	15. Adiamento

**_I Like Hating Him: _**

**Adiamento **

Na hora em que Kyou alcançou Tohru, lágrimas escorriam abundantemente por sua face.

"Me desculpe," ela disse enquanto ele caminhava ao seu lado. "Não é sua culpa. Sou só eu sendo estúpida. Mamãe sempre disse para eu ter cuidado com o que eu desejava. Eu acho que ela estava certa. Eu sempre quis que você e Yuki se amassem... como eu amo vocês dois."

"Tohru… eu…"

"Oh, não, por favor não diga nada. Eu estou bem, sério. Nunca teria dado certo entre eu e um de vocês dois, e sei que eu nunca seria capaz de escolher. Acho que eu nunca levei em consideração que vocês acabariam escolhendo um ao outro. Acho que isso é o melhor que pode ter acontecido. Eu não sei porque eu estou chorando."

"Yuki e eu amamos muito você e ambos queríamos estar com você, mas as coisas simplesmente não aconteceram dessa forma."

Tohru se virou na direção dele e sorriu. "Eu amo você, Kyou, você e Yuki, e eu sempre estarei aqui para quando vocês precisarem."

Kyou a colocou dentro de um abraço apertado e prontamente se transformou em um gato.

Tohru riu. "Viu, nós nunca daríamos certo juntos. Certamente não seriamos capazes de fazer o que você e Yuki estavam fazendo na cama. Eu quero dizer eu já vi vocês dois nus inúmeras vezes, mas juntos... daquele jeito. Quero dizer, já vi vocês se transformando... nunca espiei de propósito... hehehe.

Kyou estava grato por estar em sua forma de gato, desta forma ninguém o veria corar.

* * *

Shigure suspirou audivelmente. "Então você decidiu não ir, Kyou. Você sempre insiste em fazer as coisas da forma mais difícil."

"Sinto muito." Kyou murmurou para os pés. Shigure tinha se atolado em problemas para arranjar sua fuga. Kyou não se arrependia, ele tinha se divertido muito nos últimos dias ao lado de Yuki e Tohru. Claro que Haru havia levado Tohru para sair em várias ocasiões. Ele sabia que poderia ser preso para o resto de sua vida, mas pelo menos teria chance de continuar vendo Tohru e Yuki.

"E você, Yuki. Você não pensa que teria sido melhor para ele se ele tivesse fugido?" Shigure encarou Yuki por cima de seus óculos de leitura.

Yuki olhou para Shigure de forma culpada. "Você sabe que ele nunca me escuta."

"Bem, temo ter prometido entrega-lo para Akito prontamente após o retorno de vocês. Aaya e Haa-san devem estar a caminho. Como foi a peça?"

"Nojenta." Kyou respondeu por ambos.

"Chegamos!" Ayame anunciou da porta de entrada. "Francamente, Kyou-Kun, você quer ficar tanto assim com o meu pequeno irmãozinho? Oh, Yuki, eu sempre soube que você cresceria e ficaria igual a mim."

"Cale a boca." Kyou praguejou finalmente.

"Acalme-se, Kyou," A voz de Hatori era fria. "Akito está esperando por você."

* * *

Yuki havia segurado sua mão durante todo o trajeto para a Mansão Principal, o que fez com que Shigure erguesse suas sobrancelhas e Ayame risse maliciosa, mesmo que sem fazer nenhum comentário.

Agora que eles estavam diante de Akito, Yuki havia se afastado e estava recostado contra uma parede, tentado passar despercebido. Ayame se recusou a ficar no mesmo quarto que Akito e estava esperando do lado de fora. Hatori e Shigure estavam igualmente nervosos.

"Ora, olá, Kyou," Akito disse da poltrona na qual estava esparramado de lado. "Já se passaram alguns meses. Eu estive esperando para ver você novamente. Você também, Yuki." Yuki estremeceu visivelmente. "Pronto para ir para o lugar ao qual você pertence, gato?"

Kyou se recusou a demonstrar medo, então ele simplesmente encarou Akito raivosamente.

Shigure de repente se dispôs a falar. "Eu estava planejando conversar com você sobre isso. Eu acho que seria melhor para Kyou se ele fosse para a universidade. Nada muito longe, mas há uma instituição que ele poderia freqüentar aqui nas redondezas. Não é muito cara. Na realidade eu estava pensando que tanto ele quanto Yuki poderiam freqüentá-la."

"Não," Akito disse languidamente. "Isso já foi adiado por muito tempo. Além disso, não há motivos para o gato ir para a universidade."

"Todos nós respeitamos isso." Shigure deu a Akito um sorriso feroz. "Tenho certeza que deve haver algo bastante interessante para Kyou aprender,eh."

Os olhos de Akito se comprimiram transformando-se em meros traços. "Se ele for, eu quero o Yuki."

"Não," Shigure disse encarando-o de volta. "Yuki também deve ir para a universidade. Se nós queremos que a família continue prosperando...

Akito parecia estar dividido. Estava óbvio para Kyou que Shigure estava convencendo-o, mas Akito estava relutante em abrir mão de um controle completo.

"Ele pode ir para a universidade… com uma condição. Primeiro, cada tempo livre que Kyou tiver ele terá que gastá-lo dentro de sua prisão."

"Feito." Shigure respondeu.

"Yuki passará um final de semana a cada mês… comigo… nos meus aposentos."

"Feito," Yuki sussurrou.

"Não," Kyou disse suavemente.

"Sim," Yuki respondeu de volta.

"E finalmente, Shigure, você se mudará para cá para ficar comigo, no lugar ao qual você pertence."

Shigure estava em silêncio. Kyou sabia que agora o acordo estava acabado e que as condições voltariam a ser as de antes, com ele sendo aprisionado. "Feito." Shigure respondeu para a surpresa de todos.

Akito sorriu em triunfo. "Ótimo."

"Mas com uma única condição, Yuki irá passar apenas uma noite com você durante o ano e Kyou não terá que gastar seu tempo livre dentro da prisão até sua graduação na universidade."

"Tudo bem," Akito concordou sem nem ao menos pensar. Em sua mente ele havia alcançado a vitória sobre eles.

"Eles irão morar com Aya até se graduarem."

"Tudo bem," Akito respondeu novamente.

* * *

"Será que todos vocês tem que vir aqui para me ver deixar a casa? Quero dizer, Hatori, Haru, Momiji, eu estou me mudando para perto de vocês e não para longe." Shigure olhou ao seu redor tristemente. Akito lhe dera uma semana para que completasse a mudança. Ayame havia começado a mover suas coisas para dentro da casa.

"Você sabe, você não precisava ter feito isso." Kyou o relembrou quietamente.

Shigure meramente deu de ombros e bagunçou os cabelos de Kyou. "Não dê muito trabalho para Aya."

Haru sorriu. "Eles podem ajudá-lo na loja, se é claro, não ficarem se distraindo brincando de vestir as roupas em exposição."

Yuki revirou os olhos.

"Duvido que eu queira saber detalhes sobre isso." Hatori deu uma tragada em seu cigarro.

"Oh, eu quero, eu quero!" Momiji esperneou. "Foi dessa vez que vocês fizeram amor? Me conta! Waa!" Kyou deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça do garoto.

Uma luz começou a brilhar por detrás dos olhos de Tohru.

"Será que todo mundo dessa maldita família tem que saber sobre isso?" Kyou grunhiu para Shigure que deu de ombros como quem não sabe de nada. "Estou falando sério! Os próximos que ficarão sabendo são a Kisa e o Hiro."

"Oh, o que eu devo dizer para eles?" Aya entrou em cena deslizando. "Burr está muito frio aqui fora. Estou tão feliz por ter Tohru para me aquecer a partir de agora."

"Sobre o meu cadáver!" Yuki avisou enquanto ameaçava atacar a cobra que rapidamente deslizou para a perna da calça de Hatori.

Tohru bateu as mãos uma na outra. "Agora eu entendi. Entendi porque Sohma-san tinha o rosto manchado do batom de Kyou e porque Hatsuharu estava todo irritado." Ela sorriu feliz, como se fosse uma brilhante detetive.

"Com licença." Hatori caminhou calmamente na direção do banheiro.

"O que vocês acham que eles irão fazer?" Momiji perguntou marotamente. "O mesmo que Yuki e Kyou?"

"Será que você pode apenas calar a boca e parar de falar sobre isso? Okay, então os bastardos estão felizes juntos, quem se importa? Estou doente e cansado de ficar escutando sobre a felicidade de Yuki e Kyou. Eu não poderia me importar menos com o fato de Yuki estar com este idiota." Black Haru lançou um olhar na direção do coelho.

"Você está apenas com ciúmes por não ter ninguém." Momiji lhe deu língua.

"Agora já chega seu pequeno…" Haru perseguiu Momiji para fora da casa.

"Com certeza será mais fácil lidar com ele mais tarde." Shigure suspirou. "Tenho certeza de que irei sentir falta deste lugar."

"Nós sentiremos falta de você também," Yuki disse quietamente. "Este é o único lar que eu realmente tive."

Kyou fez um gesto em concordância. "Não será o mesmo sem você."

A face de Tohru estava manchada com traços de lágrimas.

"Parem com isso vocês três, não é como se eu fosse morrer. Tenho certeza que virei visitar o Aya algumas vezes e quando eu estiver por aqui tomarei o cuidado de dar uma boa olhada em vocês."

"Gee, Shigure, você parece estar deixando um monte de coisas aqui. Você tem certeza de que não irá precisar delas?" Tohru perguntou preocupada.

"Não se preocupe, minha pequena flor. Eu irei voltar para cá algum dia."

"Ah, é, como é que você descobriu isso?" Kyou perguntou.

Shigure sorriu matreiramente. "Não levará muito tempo para Akito se lembrar do porque dele ter permitido que eu me mudasse há algum tempo atrás. E quando eu voltar para cá, Tohru Honda, sua virgindade será apenas uma distante memória." Ele foi prontamente atacado por Yuki e Kyou. Ele manejou trazer ambos para dentro de um abraço. "Agora estão vendo? É assim que devemos nos despedir."

Tohru riu em meio às lágrimas.

Hatori e Ayame emergiram do banheiro, ambos ofegando levemente.

Ayame avançou na direção de Yuki. "Finalmente eu poderei ser o guardião que eu deveria ter sido para você, meu irmão querido. Nós poderemos compartilhar tudo, amizade, roupas, parceiros sexuais..."

"Ainda é tarde para eu escolher ser aprisionado?" Kyou perguntou num breve anúncio.

* * *

"Como foram suas aulas?" Yuki perguntou quando eles se sentaram debaixo de uma árvore para almoçarem durante o intervalo que tinham juntos. Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que Shigure havia se mudado.

"Entediantes." Kyou respondeu depois de dar uma abocanhada no sanduíche que Tohru lhe havia feito.

Yuki apanhou uma folha de papel que estava sobre seu almoço, a leu, e riu.

"O quê?" Kyou perguntou "Outro recado de amor do seu irmão?."

Yuki tentou imitar o tom floreado de Ayame, "Querido Yuki, espero que você esteja tendo um maravilhoso dia em sua escola. Sempre te amarei, de seu irmão mais velho, Ayame"

"Ele é tão obtuso." Kyou fulminou. "Eu dificilmente vejo você. Sempre tendo que fazer coisas de irmãos."

"Ele não é tão ruim assim," Yuki sorriu para a nota para depois coloca-la de lado.

"Ele é um pervertido. Sempre tentando seduzir a Tohru. Eu acho que nada realmente mudou desde que Shigure foi embora. Por um acaso seu irmão mencionou como ele estava? Quero dizer, ele tenta sempre agir de forma animada, mas Akito..."

"Ayame disse que ele está segurando a barra. Eu acho que ele espera estar de volta após o ano novo."

Os dois comeram em silêncio pensando em Shigure.

Yuki se inclinou para frente para limpar um pouco de comida dos lábios de Kyou.

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para você—não faça isso em público," Kyou disse entredentes.

Yuki moveu-se levemente para frente e o beijou. "Quantas vezes eu tenho de dizer para você que eu não dou a mínima para o fato de você sentir vergonha de mim."

"Então vá importunar o Haru." As bochechas de Kyou estavam em chamas por causa da atenção que eles estavam atraindo para si.

"Eu deveria fazer isso." Yuki respondeu friamente antes de cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

"Eu odeio amar você" Kyou disse antes de colocá-lo em seu colo, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Entretido na sensação dos lábios de Yuki, Kyou de alguma forma nem notava as encaradas que estavam recebendo.

**Complete**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **_Sim... Acabou! Sniff! Nem acredito!_

_Pessoal, desculpa pela demora das últimas atualizações, minhas aulas começaram e minha vida tava uma bagunça, mas aí está!_

_Para quem naum viu a setinha depois do capítulo, espero que agora fique feliz ao redescobri-la! hauahuahau! E para quem ficou achando que é um absurdo ter acabado assim... calmmmmmaaa! Ainda tem uma história extra para as pobre almas! Portanto estarei postando um outro capítulo mais tarde!_

_Muito obrigada a todos aqueles que deixaram reviews e acompanharam esta história, que suportaram corajasomenete as minhas memórias e me proporcionaram a diversão de traduzir essa fic!_

_Valew msm!_

_E... até o capítulo 15! _


	16. Side Story: Convivendo com Ayame

**Título: **_I Like Hate Him _

**Autor: **_basketcases02 _

**Casal:**_Yuki/Kyou _

**Disclaimer**_Não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Fruits Basket, essa história é apenas para divertir as pobre almas perdidas deste site. _

**Avisos: **_Contém linguagem ofensiva, cenas pesadas e é uma fanfic claramente shonen ai/slash. Portanto se você se sente a vontade com isso, por favor não leia._

* * *

**Side Story #1:**

**Convivendo com Ayame**

Kyou estava sentindo-se especialmente desesperado. Ele e Yuki estavam morando juntos com Ayame por quase um mês e a Cobra estava levando-o seriamente a loucura. E a pior parte era que Yuki não se mostrava nenhum pouco simpático a sua causa.

"Eu não consigo entender porque você odeia tanto assim o meu irmão," Yuki o acusou, ficando emburrado. "Ele está nos fazendo um favor nos fazendo companhia aqui na casa de Shigure."

"Ele não me fez nenhum maldito favor até agora. Na realidade, ele anda arruinando a minha vida."

Yuki olhou de forma gélida para Kyou. "Que seja, seu Gato estúpido. Nomeie uma coisa que ele fez para _arruinar _a sua patética existência."

"Minha existência é patética apenas porque eu sou burro o suficiente para estar com você," Kyou grunhiu, sentindo-se traído por Yuki que sempre defendia o irmão. "Você e seu complexo fraternal."

"Yeah, certo. Só porque estou tentando corrigir o que existe entre mim e meu irmão, isso não quer dizer que… você é um ciumento pervertido, isso sim."

"Ciúmes…daquela frutinha?" Kyou foi subitamente encurralado na cama, sendo prensado pelo amante.

Yuki moveu os quadris contra os de Kyou. "Preciso realmente perder tempo te lembrando quem também poderia ser classificado como uma frutinha?"

Kyou ofegou, aproveitando a sensação de fricção; já se passara muito tempo desde que eles não faziam aquilo, mas ele não deixaria que Yuki mudasse de assunto. "Eu não aguento mais ele."

Yuki o olhou por alguns instantes antes de suspirar e rolar para o lado, ficando paralelo a Kyou. Eles se encaram com exasperação antes de Yuki dizer, "Você realmente não vai parar de reclamar até se sentir satisfeito, então o que é que está te incomodando?"

"Sábado passado."

"O que é que tem sábado passado?"

* * *

Kyou vinha aguardando este encontro com Yuki por vários dias. Ambos tinha gasto muito tempo concentrados nas tarefas de casa e Yuki, claro, estivera ocupado com as atividades extracurriculares das quais participava, o que significava que a noite, os dois só encontravam disposição para ir dormir e não fazer mais nada.

Na quarta-feira, quando eles se esbarraram no intervalo entre as aulas, Yuki deslizou uma nota para dentro do bolso de Kyou.

Kyou cometeu o erro de abri-la durante uma aula de Cálculo.

_Sábado, você terá que me desestressar._

O cara ao lado dele, que estivera mais interessado em ler a nota de Kyou do que prestar atenção na aula, o olhou com uma expressão confusa e carregada de nojo.

Kyou encarou o enxerido antes de adicionar ao bilhete: _só se eu ficar por cima. _

Ele repassou o bilhete para Yuki durante o almoço.

Na manhã seguinte Yuki deslizou o pedaço de papel na parte da frente de sua calça antes de lhe dar um beijo de despedida.

_Só se você me levar primeiro para jantar e para assistir um filme._

Kyou adicionou logo abaixo, _Só se você prometer me masturbar na sala de cinema._

Os recados pervertidos continuaram até enxerem uma página inteira. No sábado à tarde Kyou apalpou os próprios bolsos apenas para encontrar três palavras escritas: _Hoje a noite._

Os dois planejaram comer algo bem rápido antes de irem assistir um filme. Kyou estremeceu de antecipação ao pensar no que planejava fazer com Yuki dentro da sala de cinema, tudo isso para provocá-lo e prepara-lo para o que os estava esperando quando voltassem para casa. Tohru havia saído naquela noite e Ayame deveria ter ido se encontrar com Hatori.

Quando Kyou chegou em casa ele foi recebido por um patético soluço. "Ele me abandonou! 'Tori me abandonou."

Kyou encontrou Yuki com um braço ao redor do irmão, encarando-o de forma simpática. Ele se levantou ao ver Kyou e o arrastou para outro quarto. "Hoje teremos que fazer companhia para Ayame. Ele está muito triste."

Kyou ficou tão bravo que sequer fora capaz de falar alguma coisa, contentando-se apenas em encarar Yuki por alguns minutos. "O irmão é seu, você que faça companhia para ele."

Kyou acabou rasgando a folha que eles haviam usado para trocar recados, jogando-a no lixo antes de subir para o telhado.

Ele já tinha aturado Ayame bisbilhotando todos os recados que Yuki lhe escrevia. Ele até mesmo suportara aquele bastardo convidando Yuki para sair, mas ele duvidava que seria capaz de algum dia perdoa-lo por arruinar aquele encontro e obriga-lo a vestir um vestido

* * *

"Hey, foi aquele vestido que nos fez ficar juntos, então acho que você deve é agradecer ao meu irmão o fato de estarmos juntos," Yuki anunciou quando Kyou terminou de contar a história.

Kyou sibilou. "Maldição"

"Nada disso foi culpa do Ayame e naquele dia ele realmente estava triste."

"Yeah, porque Hatori teve que sair para fazer um parto. Uma ova que ele foi abandonado."

Os olhos de Yuki ficaram nublados. "Oh, era isso então que Hatori foi fazer. Acho que havia me esquecido de que nossa tia estava grávida... de todas as formas, quando eu tentei falar com você no dia seguinte, você simplesmente me ignorou e agiu de uma forma muito mal humorada."

Eles se encararam por alguns instantes quando sem pensar diminuíram a distância entre eles com um beijo. Em poucos segundos se afastaram rapidamente."

"Ok, ele arruinou um encontro nosso. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele tenha arruinado a sua vida." Yuki retomou o assunto.

"Você esteve com ele, _confortando_-_o_, por todas as noites dessa semana desde aquele dia," Kyou retrucou.

"Isso porque você estava agindo como um idiota."

"Você é que é um idiota, idiota."

"Você é tão estúpido," Yuki replicou suavemente.

"Não tanto quanto seu irmão. Ele leu nosso bilhete para todo mundo."

Yuki empalideceu levemente. "Bilhete?"

"_O_ bilhete," Kyou sibilou. "Enquanto você se ocupava com seu vínculo fraternal Momiji veio me perguntar como é que se desestressa alguém, Hiro gagueja toda vez que me vê, Tohru cora, e Shigure veio me agradecer pelo maravilhoso material que eu lhe forneci para sua próxima história. Acho que Ayame pensou ser sexy e adorável que seu irmão mais novo esteja escrevendo cartas de amor, que decidiu chamar toda a família para contar. Então, como você pode ver, ele é alguém completamente sem noção."

"E como é que ele conseguiu o bilhete?" A fúria de Yuki estava inteiramente direcionada para Kyou.

Kyou corou. "Isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que nós não nos vemos direito faz nove dias desde… você sabe, e eu estou me sentindo como se existisse um imenso relógio fazendo uma contagem regressiva..."

Yuki puxou Kyou para um abraço apertado, beijando-o apaixonadamente. "Porque você simplesmente não me disse isso antes?"

"Eu tentei, seu bastardo."

Eles se beijaram por um longo tempo, Yuki usando um dedo para traçar a linha do queixo de Kyou, enquanto este deslizava as mãos para dentro das calças do pijama do Rato. Rapidamente ambos estavam extremamente excitados. Yuki deslizou-se para baixo, marcando o corpo de Kyou com sua língua para logo em seguida toma-lo com a boca, fazendo-o ter um rápido clímax para depois voltar à posição de antes, dando-lhe um beijo francês.

"Como você quer que façamos?" Yuki perguntou, ofegante.

Kyou respondeu virando-se de barriga para baixo enquanto entreabria as pernas.

* * *

Kyou estava no meio de um orgasmo quando sentiu algo deslizando por sua perna. Ele engasgou com a pressão enquanto a coisa se enrolava ao redor de sua coxa.

"Ayame!" ele arfou.

Yuki também tinha acabado de encontrar o próprio clímax, e se afastou imediatamente. "O que foi que você disse? Essa raiva toda que você diz sentir pelo meu irmão é porque na verdade você está interessado nele? Quer dizer que você já não me odeia o suficiente para me querer?"

Kyou o encarou, afastando as cobertas para reveler um Ayame enrolado em sua perna.

"Oh, céus," a cobra respondeu. "Eu vim para cá esperando encontrar alguém para me aquecer, mas aqui está simplesmente _quente!_" Ayame deslizou a própria língua sobre o quadril de Kyou.

Yuki corou. "Pare com isso!"

"Viu o que eu quis dizer? Eu vou matá-lo!" Kyou exclamou. A cobra simplesmente deslizou por entre seus dedos para depois escalar o peito de Yuki, pondo a língua para fora, na direção dos lábios do irmão.

"Boa noite, Yuki."

"Um…boa noite," Yuki respondeu incerto depois que a cobra desapareceu pela janela.

Kyou e Yuki se encararam por alguns instantes para logo em seguida darem de ombros e abraçarem um ao outro.

Pela primeira vez, com relação à Ayame, Kyou não tinha a declarar.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **_Finalmente finalizei essa história!_

_Peço desculpas pela demora em postar esse extra e agradeço de coração todos aqueles que acompanharam essa verdadeira saga._

_Daqui uns dias tirarei um tempinho para corrigir diversos erros nessa fanfic e deixá-la mais 'ajeitada', entretanto, desde já, espero que todos tenham se divertido lendo essa história assim como eu me diverti traduzindo-a._

_Beijos para todos!_


End file.
